En el filo de la oscuridad
by PrincesLynx
Summary: Toda su vida había sido manipulado y engañado por aquellos a los que había llamado familia. Dispuesto a vivir la vida según su libre albedrío, Harry irá atrás en el tiempo para vivir la vida que se merece con su verdadero amor. Se acabó el ser un ingenuo. Harry Potter será una serpiente entre leones.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme. La historia es mía y pertenece al reto "En el filo de la oscuridad"**

Ahora bien estos son los puntos importantes que debe tener el reto, advierto que hay posibles spoilers.

Hay un punto importante en el cual se nos dio libertad para poder elegir en que parte de Hogwarts ingresa el Harry del futuro

NOMBRE DEL RETO: "¡En el filo de la oscuridad!"

1. Hermione debe morir en la batalla final salvando a Harry de un hechizo a traición de algunos de los mortífagos después de que Harry matara a Voldemort.

2. Al morir Hermione, Harry se da cuenta de que la amaba pero que hay como una fuerza interna que lo une a Ginny y se casan pero él es muy infeliz.

3. Al estar casado con Ginny escucha una conversación entre ésta y Ron es lo que hablan de los felices de estar con el dinero de Harry, que solo estaban con él por sus riquezas y que nunca habían sido amigos de verdad.

4. Al escuchar esto, Harry se da cuenta de que algo raro pasa, va a San Mugo y se da cuenta de que tiene varias pociones de amor en su organismo.

5. Harry después de esta traición se vuelve un poco Dark y decide ir al pasado para vivir su vida tal y como se merece.

6. Harry debe utilizar un giratiempos con una poción especial.

7. La historia debe ser Harmony.

8. Podéis elegir en que parte de Hogwarts vuelve

9. Dumbledore debe ser igual o más manipulador

debe estar enamorado de Hermione y ser un poco OCC (fuera del CANON)

**PRÓLOGO**

Harry Potter se levantó como cada mañana a las 07:00 a.m. y suspiró con fuerza. Su lado de la cama seguía caliente porque lo que dedujo que Ginny ya se habría levantado y estaría haciendo el desayuno.

Se sentía confuso como cada mañana que se levantaba y se preguntaba porque estaba con Ginny, por qué si su verdadero amor siempre había sido Hermione, la cual había muerto protegiéndolo. Nunca olvidaría aquel día en el que su corazón se hizo añicos.

_***Recuerdo***_

_La batalla final había terminado y Harry había acabado con lord Voldemort, del que fuera el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos no quedaba nada, solo polvo que fue llevado por el viento_

—_Harry, ¡lo has conseguido!_ _—dijo Hermione abrazándolo con fuerza mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos._

—_Lo hemos conseguido Hermione, lo hemos conseguido._ _—dijo el chico abrazándola con fuerza mientras su corazón y su mente gritaban para que la besara._

_Pero no lo hizo, él había visto como Ron, su mejor amigo, la había besado antes en el castillo, pero ahora en ese mismo momento mientras estaba en sus brazos se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba, y de que no podía hacer nada._

_La gente pronto empezó a acercarse hacia donde estaba él, para darle la enhorabuena o simplemente para llorar con él por todo el sufrimiento que Voldemort les había causado. Hermione permaneció a su lado, tomándole de la mano, dándole esa sensación de tranquilidad que siempre le embargaba cuando estaba cerca de ella._

_Los aurores que eran fieles a la Luz empezaron a atrapar a los mortífagos que había por el castillo, ya era hora de que los adultos hicieran su trabajo y dejaran a los niños vivir su vida plena. Pero eso no ocurrió._

_Harry estaba de espaldas cuando chillidos se escucharon pero una voz sobresalió de todos ellos._

— _¡No! ¡Harry!_ _—gritó Hermione lanzándolo al suelo._

_Harry cayó y pudo ver como un haz de luz verde impactaba en el pecho de su amiga, en el lugar en donde él estaba segundos anterior. Pudo ver, como en cámara lenta, como su amiga, caía en sus brazos, con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión de paz._

_Harry empezó a llorar mientras el mortífago Rodolphus Lestrange era apresado mientras reía._

—_Si no es mía no será de nadie Potter._ _—dijo el mago oscuro._

_Harry en ese momento no entendió sus palabras, solo lloraba y acunaba en su regazo el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que había estado siempre para él y que había dado la vida por él, una vez más._

_***Fin del Recuerdo***_

Desde ese día, la vida de Harry Potter cambió, enterró con sus propias a Hermione cerca del lago de Hogwarts en y cada año iba a verla a dejarle rosas blancas, sus favoritas como después descubrió. Se sentía cansado y hastiado dela vida, pero los Wesley no dejaron que se hundieran, estuvieron allí para él, en especial Ginny y Ron. A los pocos meses, el agujero de la muerte de Hermione se hizo más pequeño y el amor que antaño tuvo con Ginny apareció, por eso, dispuesto a no perder más el tiempo, le pidió matrimonio a Ginny y se casaron siete meses después de la Gran Batalla.

De su matrimonio habían pasado tres años y cada mañana se levantaba con un mal sabor de boca, como si no fuera feliz, pero después del gran desayuno que le preparaba su mujer, esas dudas se disipaban.

Ginny estaba molesta con él ya que le había pedido en reiteradas ocasiones de tener un hijo, pero él no quería y no sabía por qué si siempre había ansiado tener una familia, pero la idea de tener un hijo con Ginny no la podía concebir, por eso le daba largas.

Una vez más suspiró y se levantó de la cama con sigilo, años de estar pendiente de su vida, lo habían hecho un ser silencioso, fue camino hacia abajo y se paró en el descansillo de la escalera al escuchar una palabra que lo dejó patidifuso.

—… poción de amor. —dijo una voz que él reconoció como la de su mejor amigo Ron Wesley.

—No puede faltar, Ron, debo darle las pociones de amor a Harry, todavía no se han absorbido en su organismo, dentro de un año, estará tan lleno que no necesitará ninguna más y no me negará nada. —dijo la voz que él reconoció como su esposa Ginny.

Harry se quedó con la mente en blanco, _"¿pociones de amor? ¿A él?" _Ahora entendía esas dudas sobre su matrimonio con ella de todas las mañanas y como de repente después del desayuno, esas dudas se disipaban. Ahora entendía, como el recuerdo de Hermione era tan nítido en sus sueños y tan disperso por las mañanas.

—Haz lo que quieras, yo lo único que quiero son mil galeones. —dijo Ron Weasley con la boca abierta.

— ¿Otra vez? Te di quinientos galeones el mes pasado. —dijo Ginny con voz aburrida mientras miraba sus uñas.

—Sí, mis amantes tienen gustos caros, y me lo debes…—dijo Ron comiendo pastelitos de natas.

—Si Ron, lo sé, si no fuera por ti no podría haberle dado las pociones de amor en quinto año, lo sé, no me lo repitas más, te daré el dinero. Harry invita, ese tonto, tengo la llave a su bóveda desde el primer momento. —dijo Ginny riéndose diciéndose la última parte.

Harry se echó sobre la pared, su amigo, su mejor amigo le había estado dando pociones de amor desde su quinto año en el colegio, por eso de los sentimientos encontrados con Cho y Hermione, la tristeza por la muerte de Cedric que desapareció de repente, la muerte Sirius, ese dolor que se disipó al tiempo. Nada de eso era normal y ahora lo comprendía, las pociones de amor le habían nublado por completo sus emociones y sus sentimientos.

—A ver si se despierta ya Harry, debo darle una poción de lujuria, necesito que quiera tener un hijo ahora, si no se me notará el embarazo. —dijo Ginny con voz molesta.

—No sé cómo te dejaste embarazar por alguno de tus amantes, más te vale que nazca con el pelo rojo o negro. —dijo Ron mordisqueando un panecillo.

Harry se quedó mudo por la impresión, Ginny, la que consideraba su alma gemela, tenía amantes y se había quedado embarazada de uno de esos. Por eso la prisa por tener hijos. Harry sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, como todo su mundo se caía.

—Bueno, si sale rubio con una poción o un encantamiento se puede solucionar. —dijo Ginny con resolución.

Harry volvió escaleras arriba con el corazón latiéndolo con fuerza. No sabía qué hacer, tenía que irse de esta casa, de esta vida, tenía que ir a San Mungo para quitarse todas esas pociones de encima. Todo había acabado, se acabó el ingenuo y bueno Harry Potter, era hora de que él cogiera por primera vez las riendas de su vida.

**-0-**

Harry volvió a bajar una vez que se había serenado, con una sonrisa siniestra, bajó al comedor y con rapidez tomó el desayuno, sin beber absolutamente nada, que le preparaba su hipócrita esposa, y con un rápido saludo a su idiota amigo Ron Weasley salió por la puerta para vomitar en la esquina el desayuno, ya que aunque se había abstenido de beber, no sabía si los alimentos también estaban envenenados. Al salir por la puerta de Potter Manor, la casa ancestral de su familia, juró venganza a todos aquellos que le habían herido.

Al llegar a San Mungo, pidió discreción y uno de los sanadores le hizo un hechizo diagnóstico y lo que encontró fue espeluznante.

Ingesta de pociones de amor desde los quince años, pociones de lujuria desde los dieciocho, encantamiento de fidelidad hacia Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ginny y Ron Weasley y pociones de embotellamiento de emociones desde los catorce años.

Harry juró y gritó con fuerza, mientras el sanador intentaba calmarlo sin éxito. Le dio varias pociones que purgaban su organismo y se cayó del dolor. Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico estaba tirado en el suelo, vomitando mientras los recuerdos más dolorosos de su vida recorrían su mente y el más nítido el de su amada Hermione muriendo por él.

Estuvo en el hospital diez horas, vomitando y sudando con fiebres altísimas, mientras el sanador pululaba a su alrededor, dándole cada diez minutos la misma poción y haciendo sendos encantamientos para quitarle todos los hechizos que tenía en su organismo. Fueron las peores diez horas de su vida, en donde en todo momento le gritó al sanador que lo matara, ya que los recuerdos dolorosos de su vida arremetían con dolor.

Cuando su cuerpo estuvo sin ningún vestigio de pociones ni hechizos, Harry Potter se levantó con pesar y tomando una poción de nutrición y otra para re-establecer su cuerpo dio un paso hacia la ventana en donde ya se podía ver el crepúsculo.

"_Juro por lo más sagrado de mi vida que me vengaré. Hoy nace un nuevo Harry Potter."_

**-0-**

Después de ese día Harry cumplió su venganza, con una estrategia hábil, rompió su matrimonio con Ginny llevando el informe del sanador al Ministerio y a los duendes de Gringotts. Ginny por su parte lo negó, rogó y lloró, pero Harry fue impasible y la echó de la casa, llevándose consigo todo lo que le había dado a sus padres, dejando a los Weasleys en la más absoluta indigencia, se descubrió que el bebé que llevaba Ginny en su interior era de Dean Thomas, el cual renegó de ella públicamente.

Ron cayó en desgracia, ya que sin la ayuda de Harry fue despedido rápidamente del escuadrón de aurores, además de quitarle todo el valor de ser héroe de la guerra, quitándole protagonismo que él se había añadido.

**-0-**

Harry se sentía vengativo, la vida le debía una segunda oportunidad, una oportunidad para ser feliz, para quitarse de encima las manipulaciones de Dumbledore y de los Weasleys. La vida se lo debía y él iba a encontrar el camino para recuperarla.

Con sus contactos y su encanto natural pronto consiguió la ayuda del mejor infable, el cual todos pensaban que estaba loco pero en realidad era un genio. Cuando Harry le contó su idea, el inefable Johnson, asintió en respuesta y se surcó en la investigación. Pronto le pidió un giratiempos y con la ayuda de él, el inefable empezó la investigación.

**-0-**

Habían pasado seis años desde que Harry Potter cogió las riendas de su vida, era un mago guapo, rico y muy admirado, nadie podía imaginarse que en el sótano de su casa, un mago estaba terminando la poción para ir atrás en el tiempo.

Fueron años de furia, de venganza, de resentimiento, siempre pensando que si Hermione hubiese estado allí, ella ya lo hubiese conseguido.

Esta vez no iba a perder el tiempo siendo un niño, conseguiría a Hermione desde el primer momento en que llegara a su nueva vida. Como tantas otras veces, el fantasma de una lágrima trató de aparecer sobre su rostro, pero él no lo dejaría caer. No, él iba a ser fuerte. Él estaría de vuelta con ella, y nadie iba a llevársela de nuevo.

—Señor, la poción ya está lista. —dijo Johnson.

Abrió la puerta y el hombrecillo regordete se quedó allí, mirando, obviamente, satisfecho de sí mismo, así como aliviado. Harry se acercó al caldero que estaba en una esquina. No tenía forma de saber si la poción había sido preparada adecuadamente o no, pero eso no importaba.

En el peor de los casos, moriría en lugar de viajar de vuelta, pero una vida sin su Hermione no valía la pena de todos modos. Esos últimos nueve años habían sido un infierno en vida para él.

Harry sonrió con sorna

—Bien hecho, entonces.

—Todo está listo. Sólo hay una cosa que falta. —dijo el inefable mientras sacaba su varita.

Harry no era el mejor auror con nada, él sacó su varita y gritó:

—Sectumsempra.

Johnston cayó al suelo, gritando hasta que se quedó sin aliento, en un charco de su propia sangre. Inmóvil, Harry procedió a utilizar esa sangre para dibujar un círculo en el suelo. No se arrepentía de haberlo matado, sabía que Johnson planeaba matarlo desde el principio, lo leía en su mente gracias a su entrenamiento en Legiremancia.

Agarró una botella de la poción y entró justo en el centro, sobre el cuerpo del hombre que agonizaba. Él todavía no estaba muerto, y estaba pidiendo misericordia.

Pensando en el tiempo que quería volver a, bebió el líquido sucio, luchando contra el impulso de vomitar. Pronto, él estaría con ella otra vez.

—Tempus a priori. —Exclamó Harry, y se desvaneció en el aire.

**-0-**

_**¿Qué os ha aparecido? Lo he dejado en lo mejor, lo sé, pero la próxima semana más. Espero vuestros comentarios, dudas, ideas, todo lo que me queráis decir es bienvenido. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, reviews, favoritos y además. Podéis contactar conmigo por Facebook PrincesLynx o por mi página de Facebook: www. Facebook Parejas No Canon 100 Hermione (todo junto).**_

_*****Princes Lynx*****_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme. La historia es mía y pertenece al reto "En el filo de la oscuridad"**

**Capítulo 1**

Harry se hallaba acostado boca arriba, jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo. Se incorporó con dificultad, su visión estaba borrosa, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado desde que un hechizo había curado sus ojos. Con manos temblorosas cogió las gafas y se las puso, mientras se incorporaba y se levantaba de la cama. Por la forma de la habitación y al notar su cuerpo escuálido sabía que se encontraba con los Dursley, al mirar el calendario que tenía arriba vio la fecha.

_15 de Agosto de 1994_

Por lo tanto su cumpleaños ya había pasado y ahora contaba con catorce años de edad, un adolescente imberbe con un cuerpo débil, lo bueno de todo esto es que su cicatriz no dolía por lo que supuso que el horrocrux no estaba. Convocó su magia para detectar algún hechizo maligno en su cuerpo y no encontró ninguno. Mejor. Un problema menos.

Era la hora de hacer cambios, tenía que ir al banco para abrir sus bóvedas familiares y reclamar el señorío de su casa, ya que al ser el último vástago de una noble y antigua casa ya podía ser el cabeza de familia y por lo tanto legalmente ser un adulto a los ojos del mundo de los magos. Siendo Señor de su casa podía exigir un juicio justo para Sirius Black, su padrino, que actualmente estaría fuera del país; después, iría a St Mungo para que le dieran las pociones correspondientes para tener un cuerpo sano y acorde a su edad y por último derrotar tanto a Dumbledore como a Voldemort y ser feliz con su único amor, Hermione.

Con las ideas bien claras, se dispuso a dormir, ya que le esperaban grandes cosas para estas últimas semanas, ya que si bien no se equivocaba este mes era la Copa Mundial de Quidditch y el principio de su manipulación.

**-0-**

A la mañana siguiente y un poco más espabilado, Harry se vistió haciendo una mueca por la horrible ropa que debía ponerse, intentó tranquilizarse ya que el odio hacia sus parientes había hecho que el ambiente se volviera tenso y no quería otra carta del Ministerio.

"_Pronto lo pagarán, esto es un solo mero trámite, hoy será el último día que esté con estas personas horribles que arruinaron mi vida"_

Un poco más sereno, Harry salió de la habitación para dirigirse hacia la puerta, era temprano, por lo que no tendría que encontrarse con ninguno de sus tíos ni su primo. Salió hacia la calle y con su varita en la mano, llamó al autobús Noctámbulo.

En un segundo en autobús paró y el joven Stan empezó con su retahíla.

—Bienvenido al autobús Noctambulo para el mago y la bruja. El precio de un viaje desde Little Whinging a Londres es 11 sickles. Por 13 sickles recibes una taza de chocolate caliente y si pagas 15 sickles recibes una bolsa de agua caliente y un cepillo de dientes del color que escojas…

Harry miró al mago alzando una ceja y le dio 11 sickles a Stan, el cual al mirar a Harry se dio cuenta de quién era.

—Por las barbas de Merlín, si es Harry Potter…

—Sí, sí. Lo soy. Quiero ir al callejón Diagón. —dijo Harry Potter mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos e ignoraba los chillidos de emoción de Stan.

—Enseguida Señor Potter. Ernie, dale vida a la máquina. —dijo Stan volviendo a su asiento.

El autobús Noctámbulo fue veloz como un rayo hasta la entrada muggle del Callejón Diagón. Habían llegado en apenas dos minutos ya que Harry era el único cliente, hecho raro ya que eran las 07:00 a.m.

Harry se despidió con un ademán de la mano y entró en el Pub de Tom sin molestarse en ponerse un disfraz. ¿Por qué iba a necesitar uno? No, una vez él pudo haberse acobardado de su fama, pero ahora no lo haría y nunca más lo haría de nuevo, era hora de sacarle partido.

Sin escatimar ni un segundo vistazo a Tom, que estaba todavía un poco sorprendido después de la sorpresa de ver al chico-que vivió en su local tan temprano, él siguió adelante y accedió al Callejón Diagón. Había más actividad ya que algunos padres aprovechaban el ir con sus hijos para comprar o pasar el día. Vio como mucha gente se le quedaba mirando, y como algunas chicas le miraban de forma lasciva al reconocerlo, él simplemente se encogió de hombros, con una máscara de desdén e indiferencia. Ninguna de ellas merecía su tiempo. Ninguna de ellas era su querida Hermione.

Él siguió caminando y se dio cuenta de un pequeño puesto, que vendía libros raros y antiguos a muy buen precio. Harry pensó que podría ser muy buena idea comprar algunos para Hermione. Solo él sabía lo mucho que adoraba a los libros y pronto sería su cumpleaños y si las cosas le salían bien, sería su novia dentro de poco. Ya quería ver su cara de felicidad cuando le diera los libros y algunas otras cosillas y quien sabría a lo mejor Hermione se sentía tan agradecida que quizás pudiera llevarle a hacer algún tipo de acción cercana.

Él negó con la cabeza, sus pensamientos se habían ido convirtiendo cada vez más sucios desde que había llegado, y se estaba frustrando. Lo atribuyó a las hormonas de la adolescencia pero también que llevaba años imaginando su sabor y su olor, el cómo sería estar con ella íntimamente. Durante esos años mientras buscaba la manera de llegar a este tiempo, había estado con un sinfín de brujas pero ninguna le habían llenado. Su amor por Hermione era tal que no había disfrutado plenamente con ninguna bruja.

Con esos pensamientos llegó hasta la entrada de Gringotts, tratando de recobrar la compostura, reunió sus pensamientos y entró en el banco. Él tenía algunas cosas importantes que discutir con un cierto duende.

—Buenos días, que vuestro oro fluya y que vuestros enemigos mueran en el filo de vuestra espada. —dijo Harry Potter al duende que estaba en su mostrador. — Me gustaría hablar con el director, o cualquier otro que pueda estar en condiciones de ayudarme. Me gustaría discutir algunas cosas con respecto a la finca Potter, así como una posible emancipación.

El duende lo miró con sorpresa, la fortuna de los Potter era vasta y poderosa, además que él podía ver la cicatriz en forma de rayo y solo podía significar que era el Niño Que Vivió, una persona con fama en el mundo de los magos.

—Con mucho gusto, señor. — respondió el duende, sorprendido por las buenas maneras del joven. Dankor, como así se llamaba el duende, contactó inmediatamente a sus superiores. Luego llevó a Harry a una pequeña, oficina vacía, elegantemente decorada y le ofreció un asiento. Unos momentos más tarde, una figura pequeña intervino. Dankor salió rápidamente, con el fin de darles privacidad.

—Señor Potter—dijo el viejo duende— Mi nombre es Ragnok. Soy el director. Me alegro de verle aquí. Me han dicho que desea hablar conmigo, con respecto a su patrimonio.

—Exacto, como último vástago de la familia Potter, pido mi emancipación. —dijo el chico con una sonrisa inteligente.

—En efecto Señor Potter, lo esperábamos desde los 12 años, pero nunca se presentó aunque le enviamos cartas tanto a Hogwarts como a su casa de Privet Drive. —dijo el duende con preocupación.

—Nunca he recibido ninguna de sus cartas, creo imaginar que cierto mago "no quería preocuparme por esos asuntos" —dijo el chico irónicamente. —Por eso estoy aquí.

Ragnok asintió ya que el chico no le estaba pidiendo nada fuera de la ley.

—Firme aquí, es una pluma de sangre que lo identificará como heredero de los Potter, está hecha para que ningún otro mago pueda hacerse pasar por usted. Una vez firmado, el acta irá mágicamente al ministerio, borrando su jurisdicción de menor de edad. Usted será el Señor de su Casa.

Harry asintió mientras cogía la pluma y firmaba el papel, la sangre caía por el pergamino pero no sentía dolor alguno. Al terminar de firmar un anillo de oro con una piedra gris apareció en su dedo.

—Es el anillo del jefe de la Familia Potter. No se puede perder ni robar, es indestructible, lleva en su familia miles de generaciones. Este anillo también tiene el poder de indicarle si alguna bebida o comida tiene alguna poción o veneno. Lo puso un familiar suyo en la Edad Media, cuando era muy común envenenar a los Nobles. Además protege su mente y los hechizos de menor nivel. —explicó el duende mientras Harry asentía.

En su otra vida, no había firmado ningún papel ya que había confiado todos sus asuntos del banco a la familia Weasley y por eso nunca había tenido el anillo.

—Otra cosa, aquí tiene un papel donde le indica donde está Potter Manor, así como algunas de otras casas que su familia posee. —dijo el director dándole el pergamino.

Harry miró el pergamino asintiendo, estaba Potter Manor, varias casas solariegas en España, Francia e Italia, una finca de caballos en Texas y el Nº4 de Privet Drive.

— ¿Privet Drive me pertenece? —preguntó Harry con una mirada siniestra.

—Sí, sus tíos solo viven ahí hasta que usted sea mayor de edad. No se sabe cómo pasó pero creemos que vino el cambio desde el ministerio. Esa casa fue un regalo de su padre a sus abuelos maternos, cuando éstos murieron, la casa permaneció cerrada hasta que usted nació. Cuando nació, la casa fue dada a sus tíos. Nos pusimos en contacto con sus padres, pero estaban en la clandestinidad.

Harry lo vio todo rojo, esa casa era suya y había estado viviendo debajo de las escaleras. Nunca se había sentido tan furioso. Y sabía de quien era la culpa.

—Señor Director, quiero que esa casa se venda, no me importa el dinero. Mis tíos me han tratado peor que aun elfo doméstico y no se merecen vivir ni un segundo más en MI casa. —dijo Harry Potter muy enfadado. — Quiero que la venta se efectúe ya, a más tardar en cuanto termine el mes.

El director asintió mientras escribía en su pergamino haciendo que la venta de la casa apareciera en una de las oficinas muggles que tenían conexiones con los duendes aunque los muggles no sabían quién eran sus socios.

—Perdone señor, mi estallido de malhumor, no ha sido educado cuando usted no tiene la culpa de los errores de otras personas. —dijo Harry mientras el duende se quedaba con la boca abierta ya que era la primera vez que un mago de gran categoría se disculpaba con un duende.

—No se preocupe Señor Potter, es normal si nos atenemos a las circunstancias. ¿Alguna otra cosa más?

—Sí y esto es un tema delicado sé a ciencia cierta que en la cámara de los Lestrange hay algo maligno y oscuro escondido en su bóveda. Un horrocrux.

Al decir esa última palabra el duende abrió mucho los ojos y en su lengua llamó a varios duendes que enseguida llegaron con espadas y a la orden del director se fueron corriendo con miradas furiosas e incrédulas.

—Sabes que una afirmación como esa como no sea verdad se verá reflejada en una gran multa por mentir a un duende. —dijo el director enfadado y compungido.

Harry no dijo nada, se limitó a tamborilear sus dedos en su asiento y en esperar a que llegaran los duendes. No tuvo que esperar mucho, a los pocos minutos, una horda de duendes llegó con un objeto envuelto en una pequeña manta y la dejaron en el suelo muy lentamente. Ragnok quitó la manta y pudo ver la copa de Helga Hufflepuff mancillada ya que pudo notar como la magia maligna la corrompía. Ragnok no perdió el tiempo y con una de sus dagas la rompió por la mitad mientras hablaba en lengua duende, diciendo como una especie de conjuro. La masa maligna salió dando un alarido terrible.

—La nación duende y yo mismo le debe una disculpa por no haberle creído en primer lugar, como recompensa, la mitad de la bóveda Lestrange será suya y la mitad de las riquezas permanecerá en el banco por el insulto de haber tenido en nuestro banco esa infamia. —dijo el duende mientras recogía la copa y la depositaba con suavidad en su escritorio.

—Muchas gracias director, no le he hecho por las riquezas sino porque ese horrocrux le pertenece a Lord Voldemort, yo mismo tuve uno mismo en mi cuerpo, pero gracias a la magia pude deshacerme de él.

El director miró asombrado la cicatriz y la tocó y pudo notar que solo era una cicatriz normal.

—Creo director que ya he tomado bastante de su tiempo, pero necesito solo una cosa más. Quiero saber si hay en algunas de mis bóvedas algún collar o anillo para mi novia. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto Señor Potter, hay una gran variedad de ello, algunos son solo para su esposa, pero usted puede elegir cualquiera. Le acompañaré a su bóveda. —dijo Ragnok con una sonrisa.

Harry siguió al duende y montaron en unos de los carros hasta que llegaron a la parte más oscura del banco. Ragnok acompañó a Harry hasta su bóveda y vio que era inmensa.

—Después de que se vaya, tendremos que remodelar su bóveda para dar cabida a la riqueza de los Lestrange ya que usted tendrá mucho más oro. Veremos también que no haya más artefactos malignos.

Harry miraba su bóveda perfectamente ordenada y si dirigió hacia las joyas, había una gran variedad pero se fijó en un bonito colgante en forma de corazón, sencillo pero muy hermoso.

—Ese collar pertenece a su familia desde hace generaciones. Según lo que tenemos entendido, uno de los enemigos de su familia, drogó a la esposa del patriarca con filtro de amor y la mancilló, cuando la esposa se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se intentó suicidar, pero el patriarca lo impidió. Para que no volviera a pasar mandó a hacer este collar a Morgana La Fay ya que ésta le debía una deuda de vida y Morgana hizo este collar a prueba de filtros de amor y hechizos de esa índole. —explicó el director mientras Harry cogía el collar.

—Me lo llevo director, hay una persona especial que quiero proteger y si todo sale bien, esa persona será la futura Señora Potter. —dijo Harry mientras ponía el collar en su bolsillo y cogía dinero para sus futuras compras.

Después de coger todo lo necesario, el director y él fueron de nuevo a su despacho para despedirse.

—Señor Potter ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted. Solo una cosa más, como Señor de la Noble Casa de Los Potter solo con su firma usted podrá pagar en los establecimientos del Callejón Diagón y Hogsmeade y el dinero será quitado de su cuenta para pagar lo que usted haya comprado.

—Muchas gracias por todo y por su hospitalidad. No le quito más tiempo. Que su oro fluya y que sus enemigos mueran al filo de su espada. —dijo Harry Potter feliz de que todo haya salido bien.

**-0-**

Después de salir del banco fue directo a hacer unas compras como comprarse ropa nueva, algunos libros que le interesaban, utensilios para pociones. Viendo que tenía muchas cosas y todavía tenía que hacer varias paradas se acordó de una persona que también había sido fiel a él.

—Dobby.

Un estallido y el elfo domestico Dobby apareció ante sus ojos. Harry lo abrazó ya que nunca olvidaría que Dobby le había salvado la vida arriesgando la suya propia.

—Señor Harry Potter, es un honor que usted quiera abrazar a Dobby. ¿Qué puede hacer Dobby por usted?

—Dobby ahora mismo soy un mago emancipado y me gustaría que fueses mi elfo doméstico. Obviamente te pegaría cinco galeones cada semana y librarías todos los domingos del mes. —dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en la mesa más alejada de un restaurante y pedía algo de comer.

—Es un honor Señor Harry Potter, un verdadero honor, pero Dobby no quiere tanto dinero. Dobby es un elfo que le gusta trabajar. Será un placer para Dobby ser su elfo por un galeón al mes y un día libre al mes —dijo Dobby llorando a lágrima viva.

—Yo el Señor Harry Potter, Primogénito y único de los Potter, convoco al elfo Dobby como elfo de la Noble Casa Potter. —dijo Harry mientras un haz de luz envolvía al elfo haciendo que sus ropas fueran un uniforme bien vestido y con la cresta de la familia Potter en la solapa.

—Dobby por favor lleva mis compras a esta dirección, y ven enseguida, que tenemos que ir al Ministerio de Magia. —dijo Harry con cariño mientras Dobby lloraba y besaba a Harry.

Con un suave "Plof" Dobby desapareció con sus compras mientras Harry comía una deliciosa comida. Al cabo de media hora Dobby apareció muy feliz.

—Disculpe a Dobby por llegar tarde, pero Dobby se ha entretenido limpiando el hogar del Maestro para su llegada.

—Muchas gracias Dobby, eres un elfo fantástico. Por favor, condúceme hasta la entrada muggle del Ministerio de Magia. —dijo Harry mientras firmaba la cuenta.

**-0-**

En pocos minutos Harry llegó al Ministerio, los recuerdos lo inundaron pero los echó a un lado.

—Dobby quiero que vayas a donde está Sirius Black que es mi padrino y es inocente voy a apelar su caso a Madame Bones. Quiero que lo lleves a Potter Manor y no le dejes salir. Dale de comer y que descanse.

Dobby hizo una reverencia y se fue con estallido. Mientras Harry entraba en la cabina, marcó los números y se identificó como Harry Potter.

Al llegar a la puerta los guardias se quedaron asombrados al verlo, pero Harry no les hizo caso. Se dirigió hacia los ascensores y se subió en uno de ellos, directo al despacho de Amelia Bones. Al tocar la puerta y al indicarle que pasara se encontró cara a cara con Umbridge y con el Ministro Fudge.

—Me parece insultante que este niño se aparezca en el Ministerio de Magia con esas fachas muggles, es una falta de respeto hacia nosotros los magos. —dijo Umbridge sin darse cuenta a quien estaba insultando mientras Amelia y Fudge se quedaban con la boca abierta.

— ¿Quién es usted para decirme que tengo o no que llevar? —preguntó Harry Potter con ira.

—Soy Dolores Umbridge, Subsecretaria Tercera del Ministro de Magia. No le permito que me hable en ese tono, joven insolente.

—Yo soy el Señor Harry James Potter, último vástago de la Noble y Antigua Casa de Potter, conocido por Gran Bretaña como el niño que venció al Señor Oscuro o como yo lo llamó, Voldemort.

Umbridge se quedó con la boca abierta mientras balbuceaba, pero el ministro fue más rápido y empezó a darle la mano mientras se disculpaba.

—Gracias ministro Fudge, hoy se me ha reconocido el derecho de ser la Cabeza de mi Noble Casa y estoy aquí para hablar con la señora Bones del no juicio de mi padrino Sirius Black. No puedo comprender como otros magos tuvieron su juicio como es el caso de los Malfoy y los Lestrange y mi padrino no. Exijo un juicio. Quiero mirarlo a la cara cuando me diga por qué traicionó a mis padres, quiero saber todo. —dijo Harry Potter con ímpetu.

—Señor Potter, es cierto que el Señor Black no tuvo juicio pero fueron tiempos oscuros y…

—No me importan sus excusas. Quiero que se cumpla mi condición, quiero saber. ¿Acaso no tengo derecho de saber porque se me negó el no tener a mis padres conmigo? —dijo Harry con voz lastimera falsa interrumpiendo a la señora Bones.

—Usted no es nadie para exigir nada en este gobierno. —dijo la cara sapo con furia.

—Ministro Fudge ya son dos veces que su subordinada me ha insultado, si así es como tratan al héroe del mundo mágico y a un Señor de su Noble Casa, no tendré más remedio que ir a los medios, ya que es un atropello contra mi persona y si sigue en esa línea pondré una queja que irá hasta el Tribunal de los Magos.

El ministro de Magia se quedó blanco, la población de Gran Bretaña amaba y veneraba a Harry Potter, si llegaban a saber cómo lo estaba tratando un subordinado suyo, seguro que le mandarían millones de quejas.

—Por supuesto Señor Potter, su queja ya está escrita, como madrina de la futura Señora de la casa Bones sé que un atropello de esta índole y delante del ministro de Magia es totalmente inapropiado. Buscaremos a Sirius Black y haremos un juicio justo, con suero de la verdad. —dijo Amelia mientras tramitaba la nueva búsqueda y captura de Sirius Black y Fudge rápidamente la firmaba.

—Muchas gracias, señora Bones, ministro Fudge, Umbridge. Espero que tengan un buen día. —dijo Harry Potter mientras Amelia sonreía, Fudge suspiraba fuerte, alegre de los acontecimientos y Umbridge se ponía roja de la rabia.

—Rápido Amelia, hay que encontrar al Señor Black, el Señor Potter necesita un cierre para su tragedia vivida desde pequeño. —dijo Fudge mientras ya se veía en los titulares como el ministro que ayudaba al pequeño Harry Potter a seguir su vida.

**-0-**

Después de salir del Ministerio de Magia con una sonrisa, Harry llamo a Dobby para que lo condujera a . Dobby le dijo que Sirius Black ya estaba en Potter Manor y que dormía en una de las habitaciones.

Al llegar al hospital de los magos, Harry entró y esperó pacientemente su turno. Cuando lo fue, le explicó al sanador su problema y éste corriendo le dio varias pociones nutritivas. Harry tuvo que beberse seis pociones y el sanador le dio pociones para dos meses. Con esas pociones su cuerpo estaría fuerte y sano correspondiente a su edad.

Con una sonrisa y un agradecimiento, Dobby condujo a Harry a Potter Manor.

**-0-**

Sirius Black no era una persona impresionable, pero esto era lo más surrealista que le había pasado nunca. Se encontraba en Suiza en las montañas intentado descansar cuando un elfo domestico lo cogió por las solapas y diciéndole que Harry Potter lo quería en su casa lo llevó a Potter Manor. Conocía la casa porque había pasado aquí muchos veranos cuando fue repudiado por su madre.

El elfo le había dado de comer, lo había bañado y lo había conducido a un dormitorio para que descansase. Él se había dejado hacer, como un palito arrastrado por el cauce del río.

Al despertarse en la cama mullida, se levantó y bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación en donde se encontró a su ahijado hablando con el elfo doméstico, en cuanto lo vio, Harry Potter se echó en sus brazos, sollozando mientras le decía lo mucho que lo había echado de menos. Sirius se conmovió por esa gran muestra de afecto y lo abrazó con fuerza, prometiéndole que nunca más se iba a ir de su lado.

—Harry muchacho me alegro mucho de verte, ¿qué hacemos aquí? Tienes mucho que contarme. —dijo Sirius mientras se sentaban en el gran sofá.

—He reclamado mi lugar como Jefe y Señor de la casa Potter, eso significa emancipación. No más Dursley. —dijo Harry enseñándole el anillo. —Hoy he ido al Ministerio para que te den un juicio, debe salir mañana en el profeta.

—Ya era hora, me presentaré con el periódico en el Ministerio y me someteré al suero de la verdad. Por fin se hará justicia. —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa llorosa. —Gracias Harry.

—A la familia hay que cuidarla Sirius. Te he echado mucho de menos. —dijo Harry mientras lo abrazaba de vuelta.

Los dos juntos se abrazaron mientras veían el atardece y hablaban de su vida.

**-0-**

A la mañana siguiente una bonita chica de catorce años se levantó al oír a la lechuza que traía su correo mágico, le pagó y con ojos soñolientos le echó un vistazo al primer plano y al leerlo, abrió los ojos con fuerza.

_¿Sirius Black inocente o culpable?_

_Se ha dado a conocer en este periódico que el mago más buscado en el último año, Sirius Black en realidad no tuvo un juicio, por lo tanto no se sabe realmente si él fue el culpable de la muerte de esos muggles y de Peter Pettigrew. La investigación empezó ayer y ahora se busca a Black para un juicio ya que por orden den nuestro Ministro de Magia:_

"_Nos merecemos saber la verdad de esa noche cuando el bebé Harry Potter se quedó huérfano, debemos saber de primera mano si él es el culpable, para darle a nuestro salvador un cierre justo." _

_Este periódico esta conmovido por las bonitas palabras del Ministro ya que todos sabemos que el joven Black era el mejor amigo de James Potter y su supuesta vinculación al lado oscuro traicionó muchos de nuestros corazones. Si alguien ha visto a Sirius Black o sabe de su paradero que llame a los aurores, éstos llevarán a Black directamente a un juicio en el Tribunal de los Magos donde se le administrará Suero de la Verdad._

_Espero que no tengamos que esperar mucho para estas buenas noticias. Les ha informado Sally Bécquer para las noticias jurídicas del Profeta._

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, ésta podría ser la gran oportunidad de Harry para demostrar la inocencia de Sirius. Tenía que escribirle rápidamente, pero no tenía ninguna lechuza consigo y no sabía su número de teléfono ya que sus horribles parientes lo habían cambiado desde que les dio su número en el verano de su primer curso.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando Hedwig voló hasta su regazo acompañado de una pequeña lechuza de color negra con rayas blancas.

_Querida Hermione_

_Supongo que habrás leído el artículo del profeta, conociéndote como te conozco seguro que querrías escribirme una carta. Tengo que darte muchas noticias, me ha pasado algo maravilloso pero no puedo escribirlo por carta pero necesito verte, quiero verte. ¿Puedes decirles a tus padres que te lleven mañana al Callejón Diagón en Londres? Tengo mucho que explicarte y decirte y esperemos que mañana sea cuando Sirius por fin sea libre. Contéstame lo más rápido que puedas por favor._

_Con amor._

_Harry._

_P.D. La pequeña lechuza es para ti, no digas nada. Es un regalo de agradecimiento de Sirius por haberlo salvado, puedes llamarla como quieras._

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta mientras las lechuzas la miraban, no era por el contenido de la carta en sí sino por una palabra.

_Con amor. _

Ella estaba enamorada de Harry desde el año pasado, había sufrido mucho cuando no le hablaba por culpa de una escoba y esa palabra hacia que su corazón estallase de la emoción.

"_Calma Hermione, Harry es tu mejor amigo, claro que quiere verte, solo lo ha escrito con cariño, quizás se ha equivocado de palabra. Oh Harry no sabes cuánto desearía que me amaras de verdad"_

Hermione se tumbó en la cama intentado controlar sus emociones. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Harry así que le preguntaría a sus padres si le podían llevar. No pensaba que hubiera ningún problema ya que ellos tenían la clínica en Londres y les pillaba de camino al trabajo. Con una sonrisa, acaricio a las dos lechuzas.

—Creo que te llamaré Lynx, eres una lechuza muy hermosa. —dijo Hermione acariciando a su nueva lechuza mientras su gato la miraba con desconfianza.

Hermione con una sonrisa bajó corriendo para hablar con sus padres antes de que se fueran. Ella no sabía que esa carta marcaría el inicio de un amor.

**-0-**

_**¿Qué os ha aparecido?. Espero vuestros comentarios, dudas, ideas, todo lo que me queráis decir es bienvenido. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, reviews, favoritos y además. Podéis contactar conmigo por Facebook PrincesLynx o por mi página de Facebook: www. Facebook Parejas No Canon 100 Hermione (todo junto). **_

_**Por cierto echadles un vistazo a las demás historias de este reto, son las siguientes:**_

_**Ander Ghjyyt (publicado: www. Fanfiction s / 10534632 / 1 / Stabbing – the – black – souls – Reto – En – e l – filo – de – la – oscuridad)**_

_**Rosy Martinez (Publicado: www . fanfiction s / 10543836 / 1 / )**_

_**Nanny Pgranger (publicado: www . fanfiction s /10561459 / 1 /In – the – Shadows – En – el – filo – de – la – oscuridad )**_

_**(TODO JUNTO)**_

_*****PrincesLynx*****_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme. La historia es mía y pertenece al reto "En el filo de la oscuridad"**

**Capítulo 2**

Harry y Sirius estaban sentados cómodamente en los sillones discutiendo como llevar a Sirius al ministerio sin ser visto ni oído, tenían pensando ir mañana directamente hasta la Señora Bones y que desde allí, Sirius tuviera su juicio justo. No se fiaban de los incompetentes del Ministerio y tampoco de la palabra de Fudge, ya que sabía que solo era una marioneta más en las manos de Lucius Malfoy.

Estaban discutiendo la mejor estrategia para llegar cuando una lechuza, que Harry identificó como Lynx posó en su regazo una carta. Harry sonriendo, sabiendo de quien era la cogió enseguida y la leyó:

_Querido Harry:_

_Mis padres están de acuerdo a llevarme mañana al Callejón Diagón ya que tienen una ponencia en Londres y les viene de camino, pero solo podré quedarme hasta las 19:00 h, ya que a esa hora mis padres me estarán esperando en la esquina del bar de Tom. Tengo muchas ganas de verte y de que me cuentes todas esas novedades, por cierto, ¿cómo iremos al Ministerio? ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer con Hocicos? Te espero mañana en el bar de Tom a las 08:00. Disculpa si es temprano, pero tengo que acomodarme a los horarios de mis padres._

_Te quiere, tu amiga._

_Hermione._

—Creo que cierta sonrisa que tienes tiene dueña ¿no? —dijo Sirius Black burlándose un poco de Harry.

—La tiene, estoy decidido en hacer este año a Hermione mi novia y mi prometida. —dijo Harry mientras con su varita mandaba la carta a su habitación.

—En ese aspecto eres igual que James, siempre decidido por la chica que quería. Tu padre se fijó ese mismo objetivo en su tercer año, aunque hasta el séptimo no lo consiguió. —dijo Sirius mientras recordaba sus años dorados en el Colegio.

—En ese sentido, yo tengo una ventaja, y es que ella es mi mejor amiga. —dijo Harry mientras bebía un poco de vino blanco.

Sirius estaba sorprendido por la nueva actitud de Harry, pero luego pensó que con todo lo que le había tocado vivir, es normal que hubiera madurado antes. Se sintió culpable por no haber estado allí con su ahijado en todos esos momentos, por eso, en cuanto fuera libre, sería un padrino ejemplar, alguien parecido a su padre. Le enseñaría todo lo que sabía e incluso más. Pero también, cuando quedara libre, iría a por la persona que le cambió la vida. La única que le enseñó que era el amor.

"_Muy pronto, podremos estar juntos sin interferencias de nadie"_

**-0-**

A la mañana siguiente una sonriente Hermione se levantó muy temprano ya que tenía unas ganas intensas de estar con Harry a solas. El tercer año había sido horrible para ella, ya que una vez más, Harry había tomado partido en su pelea con Ron y lo había escogido a él. En el fondo lo entendía, ya que los dos eran chicos y ella una chica. Pero le dolía, y más cuando lo hizo por él, para que no sufriera, para que nada le pasara. Prefería mil veces que no le hablara antes de que él se hiciera daño.

Se puso sus vaqueros cortos y su camisa blanca, al ponérsela se dio cuenta de que debería comprarse más ropa, ya que la camisa se le pegaba demasiado al cuerpo, ciñéndose en el pecho, un pecho que estaba empezando a crecer demasiado deprisa. El año pasado apenas tenía una 85 B y ahora tenía una 90 C, si seguía a este ritmo de crecimiento, tendría que comprarse ropa interior en el colegio.

Hermione suspiró, tenía casi quince años, era un año más grande que Harry y que algunos de sus compañeros y eso se notaba en su cuerpo y sus anhelos. Su amor por Harry había florecido y ahora tenía algunos deseos por él, deseos que estaban en el fondo de su mente y de su corazón. Su madre le había dado la charla cuando había llegado del colegio cuando ella vio los nuevos sujetadores y gracias a esa charla sabía que lo que pasaba era normal, eran sus hormonas de adolescente.

Salió corriendo hacia el comedor en donde sus padres la esperaban para desayunar, con un salto llegó a su asiento y empezó a comer.

—Hermione, querida, espero que te portes bien, es una gran confianza la que te damos para ir sola al Callejón Diagón. —dijo su padre mientras cerraba el periódico.

—No te preocupes papá, iré con Harry, nada nos pasará, a lo sumo iremos a ver unas tiendas y comeremos algunos helados. —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que derritió a su padre.

Hermione era su niña consentida, sabía que lo había pasado muy mal en el colegio cuando no tenía amigos y que ahora estuviera así de feliz lo llenaba de gozo y de felicidad.

—Solo se responsable y no te metas en lio, ¿vale cariño? —dijo su madre mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Hermione sonrió y asintió con felicidad, amaba a sus padres y los echaba terriblemente de menos cuando estaba en el colegio, pero sabía que estando en el Colegio ellos podía dedicarse 100% a su carrera que estaba en auge. A su padre le habían propuesto ser profesor de la facultad de odontología y su madre estaba haciendo una gran investigación que le ocupaba mucho tiempo. Habían pasado todo el tiempo del verano juntos, disfrutando, ellos tres solos en vacaciones, ya que pronto ella se marcharía al colegio.

Después de desayunar salieron juntos hacia el coche que los llevaría a Londres, solo vivían a 45 minutos de allí así que el viaje no se hizo pesado. Una vez en Londres, sus padres aparcaron el coche y la acompañaron hacia el pub de Tom. Hermione iba delante, ya que tenía muchas ganas de ver a Harry, creía que estaría dentro de pub, pero estaba en la esquina, echado y cuando la vio, sonrió con fuerza y corrió adonde estaba ella.

Harry llevaba media hora en la esquina del pub de Tom, Sirius estaba en su forma de perro tapado con la capa de invisibilidad. Contaba los minutos para ver a Hermione, todo su cuerpo estaba anticipando el momento hasta que la vio, seguida de dos adultos que supuso que serían sus padres. No pudo controlarse y echó a correr hacia donde estaba ella mientras ella lo llamaba.

— ¡Harry! ¡Harry!

Esa voz, su voz, era tan melódica, como había echado de menos escuchar su nombre de sus labios. Pronto llegó a donde estaba ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Por fin estaba en donde debía de estar, en sus brazos, con él. Ahora se sentía tranquilo, completo.

—Me alegro tanto de verte Hermione, te he echado mucho de menos. —dijo Harry mientras la seguía abrazando y su corazón latía desbocado.

—Yo también te he echado de menos Harry. Pero mírate, estas genial, estás más alto y has ganado músculo. —dijo Hermione sonrojada al tenerlo tan cerca.

—Hermione, cariño, ¿te gustaría presentarnos antes de irnos? —preguntó su madre conmovida por la escena.

—Señor y Señora Granger, soy Lord Harry James Potter, el mejor amigo de su hija. —dijo Harry mientras presentaba sus respetos formalmente a los padres de Hermione.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. Harry era un Lord, sabía que al ser el último de una Noble Casa, eso pasaría algún día.

—Es un placer Señor Potter. —dijo el padre de Hermione un poco sorprendido.

—Llamadme Harry, el Señor Potter era mi padre. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte Harry, por fin se cómo es el mejor amigo de mi hija, te menciona en todas sus cartas. —dijo la madre de Hermione. —Por desgracia tenemos que irnos, Harry, cuida de ella.

Harry asintió aunque no se despegó del lado de Hermione. Hermione abrazó a sus padres para despedirse mientras sentía la presencia de Harry a su lado.

—Hermione sé que tienes muchas preguntas pero vamos con retraso, he tenido un plan para salvar a Sirius y quiero que estés conmigo, a mi lado, apoyándome. —dijo Harry mientras miraba a Hermione fijamente a los ojos.

—Harry confió en ti con mi vida. ¿Cómo vamos a ir al Ministerio? —preguntó Hermione mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

—Con magia querida Hermione. —dijo Harry.

Sirius Black en la capa de invisibilidad había visto la escena y estaba conmovido por su ahijado, se notaba que quería mucho a Hermione. Ya estando los tres juntos, él cogió a los chicos por la espalda y los desapareció sin ser vistos a la puerta de invitados del Ministerio de Magia.

Hermione era la primera vez que se desaparecía y la había cogido por sorpresa. Tenía tantas preguntas, pero una mirada de Harry la hizo no preguntar. Era el momento de estar con Harry, de darle apoyo moral. Tenía que confiar en él.

Harry y Hermione se adentraron en el Ministerio, los dos dieron al guardia sus varitas para que las inspeccionaran antes de devolvérselas. Harry iba por los pasillos como si conociera el Ministerio de memoria mientras Hermione lo seguía muy de cerca, ya que iban juntos de la mano.

Al llegar al sexto piso, Harry tocó en la puerta y pasó al despacho de la Jefa de Aurores, la señora Bones.

—Señor Potter, no lo esperaba, solo ha pasado escaso un día y todavía no tenemos noticias de Sirius Black. —dijo Amelia un poco sorprendida.

—Por eso estoy aquí señora Bones, yo mismo he traído a Sirius Black. —dijo Harry Potter mientras quitaba la capa de invisibilidad y Sirius ya humano aparecía dentro de la oficina.

Entre Sirius y Harry habían acordado que Sirius debía ir en su forma animaga ya que los detectores del ministerio no detectaban animales por lo que su presencia pasaría desapercibida.

Amelia Bones se quedó con la boca abierta incapaz de hablar o hacer algo mientras que Hermione ponía cara estoica para no reírse ya que había sido una muy buena estrategia, era como ver una broma de los merodeadores.

—Gracias Señor Potter por hacernos el trabajo mas fácil. —dijo la señora Bones mientras esposaba a Sirius y lo sentaba en una silla. —Olivia convoque para dentro de una hora a todos los miembros del Wizengamot para el juicio de Sirius Black. —gritó la señora Bones a su secretaria.

Harry Potter no pudo contener una sonrisa irónica, ahora todos verían que nadie podría meterse con su familia, cogió a Hermione de la mano y juntos se sentaron en las sillas que había dispuesto Amelia para ambos, mientras Sirius permanecía callado como parte de la estrategia.

Al cabo de quince minutos, Fudge apareció por la puerta haciendo un gran estruendo mientras se quedaba lívido al ver a Harry Potter y a Sirius Black.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Amelia. —Fudge era incapaz de hablar ya que tenía ante sus ojos la realidad que no quería creer cuando le habían dado el pergamino.

—El Señor Potter ha venido hoy con el fugado Sirius Black, por lo que dentro de 45 minutos tendremos el juicio. —dijo Amelia con seriedad.

—Señor Potter, ¿cómo? —preguntó el ministro con enojo y nerviosismo.

—Como Señor de una Noble Casa me abstengo a decir como he capturado a Black, pero lo que me parece increíble, señor ministro, es que un niño de catorce años haya podido capturar a uno de los magos más buscados de toda Inglaterra y todo su cuerpo de aurores no. Usted me aseguró el año pasado que lo encontraría y no ocurrió, dígame señor ministro, ¿voy a tener que irme de Inglaterra? Porque parece que aquí no estoy a salvo. —dijo Harry Potter manipulando la situación haciendo quedar como un niño incomprendido.

Fudge no podía creerlo. Harry Potter no podía abandonar Londres, mucha gente lo creía su salvador y lo veneraban como un Dios, si se filtraba la noticia de que Harry Potter quería irse, los ciudadanos pedirían su cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no, señor Potter. Lamento que usted una vez más haya tenido que salvar la situación. Le prometo que esto nunca va a volver a pasar. —dijo Fudge con una sonrisa. —Nos veremos en 45 minutos en la sala, por supuesto su encantadora amiga también podrá presenciar el juicio. —dijo el ministro al ver las manos entrelazadas entre ambos.

Fudge se fue de la oficia de Amelia mientras daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, convocando a la presa para que presenciaran el gran final de Black y para que todo el mundo lo viera como él consolaba al pequeño Harry Potter.

A los 45 minutos, cinco aurores aparecieron por la puerta y se llevaron a Black atado por la espalda seguidos de Amelia, Harry y Hermione. Con paso decidido fueron a la Cámara de la Justicia donde se encontraron cara a cara con Dumbledore, que al verlos quiso acercarse pero Amelia se lo impidió. Los magos y brujas de la cámara fueron a sus puestos mientras Sirius Black fue llevado al estrado y lo sentaron en la silla donde sendas cadenas lo ataron con fuerza.

Harry suprimió una maldición, pero sabía que su padrino debía pasar por todo eso, se sentó en su silla correspondiente como Jefe de su familia e indico a Hermione sentarse a su lado.

—Sirius Orión Black, se le acusa de…

—Ya era hora Amelia, me declaro no culpable. —dijo Sirius mientras interrumpía a Amelia Bones y le sacaba la lengua.

Al decir eso el caos se apoderó de la cámara mientras Dumbledore intentaba poner orden, Umbridge estaba golpeando sobre la mesa en un intento de restaurar el orden, pero al final fue Amelia que con un golpe de su varita, acalló todos las voces.

—Se solicita suero de la verdad para el acusado para esclarecer los hechos.

Varias aurores vinieron con suero de la verdad, Sirius abrió la boca sin resistencia y tragó todo el contenido de la poción.

—Sirius Orión Black, ¿usted fue el mortífago que traicionó a la Luz y por ello James y Lily Potter murieron?

—No, no soy un mortífago y nunca traicioné ni a James ni a Lily. Yo los quería. —dijo Sirius Black mientras la Cámara se quedó muda de la impresión.

— ¿Cómo es posible que Black pueda superar el suero de la verdad? —pregunto Dolores en un chillido.

—Así que Sirius Black tiene una capacidad milagrosa para superar el suero de la verdad pero los demás acusados de mortífagos cuando dijeron que estaban bajo la maldición _imperius _se les creyó sin reservas. —dijo Harry Potter en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan.

—Orden en la sala por favor, para que no quepa ninguna duda, no hay antídoto para el suero de la verdad ni ninguna capacidad como la _Oclumancia _puede quitarla por lo que el Señor Black está diciendo la verdad. Dicho esto, señor Black, queremos saber que pasó ese día. —dijo Amelia mientras Fudge se ponía blanco.

—No creo que eso sea necesario, Amelia. —dijo Dumbledore en un intento de oponerse.

—Yo soy la jefa de la Seguridad Mágica de este país y creo que todos merecemos saber lo que pasó esa noche, o ¿no? —dijo Amelia mientras entrecerraba los ojos con furia.

Sirius comenzó a contar la historia de aquel fatídico Halloween.

—Ese día me desperté con una sensación horrible, pero ¿Qué persona en esa época no? Voldemort estaba en el auge y mis mejores amigos estaban en la clandestinidad. Tenía miedo por ellos por lo que pusimos su casa y por ende a ellos por el encantamiento _Fidelio, _en un principio yo iba a ser el guardia secreto, pero creíamos que sería obvio por lo que lo cambiamos en el último segundo y confiamos erróneamente en Peter Pettegrew. No tardó mucho en traicionarnos. Por la noche, la mala sensación seguía por lo que me acerqué a al Valle de Godric y lo vi. La casa destruida, entré corriendo y me encontré a James muerto, subí las escalaras y me encontré a Harry tocando a Lily que también estaba muerta. Fue horrible. Cogí a Harry mientras lloraba, pero entonces llego Hagrid y me dijo que tenía órdenes de Dumbledore de coger a Harry y ponerle en un lugar seguro. Se lo di y ese fue mi error, pero estaba cegado por la ira y por la idea de venganza.

La voz de Sirius pastosa por el suero de la verdad envolvían a todas las personas de la cámara, algunas de las brujas y magos que habían conocido a los Potter lloraban quedamente mientras Harry permanecía estoico.

—He pasado treces años tumbado en Azkaban preguntándome que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiese dejado a Harry, si yo hubiese sido el guardián de los secretos. — terminó Sirius mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

—Señora Bones, ¿puedo preguntar por qué mi padrino inocente se encuentra todavía en las cadenas? —pregunto Harry Potter.

—Sirius Orión Black, como nunca tuvo un juicio nunca fue acusado pero fue llevado a Azkaban, usted es libre de hacer su vida. —dijo Amelia.

—Como Ministro de Magia le concedo la Orden de Merlín de Tercera Clase, así como 1 millón de galeones por haber estado treces años injustamente en Azkaban, así mismo toda la comunidad Mágica le debe un perdón. Es libre en este momento. —dijo el ministro en un intento de salvar la cara ante los periodistas, Harry Potter y los demás miembros de la Cámara.

—Hay una busca y captura de Peter Pettigrew, se invalidan todas las condecoraciones y es un criminal de guerra. —dijo Amelia mientras Sirius Black se levantaba de la silla ya libre de las cadenas.

Harry y Sirius se fundieron en un gran abrazo mientras los periodistas hicieron muchas fotos y Fudge los animaba dando declaraciones.

—Ejem, ejem, no entiendo como una nacida de muggles ha podido estar en una Cámara con esas fachas. —dijo Dolores mirando a Hermione ceñudamente.

—Espero que se disculpe señora Umbridge, Hermione es una protegida de la Casa Potter. —dijo Harry Potter abrazando a la chica con fuerza.

—Y también de la Casa Black, así mismo seré el tutor mágico de la señorita Granger como el de mi ahijado Harry Potter. —dijo Sirius mientras Amelia asentía y escribía los pergaminos correspondientes para ser firmados.

Dolores no estaba teniendo una buena mañana, el ministro estaba de pie afuera con la prensa, a la espera de Potter y de Black para hacerse una foto con ellos. Todo el mundo esperaba que Black fuera declarado culpable y ser besado por un dementor pero no había sucedido.

—No tengo ninguna intención de pedir disculpas a una sangre sucia porque un mestizo me lo diga. —dijo Dolores muy ufana sin advertir la mirada de censura de muchos de los magos y brujas de allí.

—Por la presente y por el agravio a mi casa, le desafío a un duele de varitas en ese mismo momento en donde estos magos y brujas actuarán como testigos. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa siniestra.

Muchos de los magos y de las brujas intentaron hablar con Harry y con Dolores para que el duelo no se hiciera ya que lo creían muy desnivelado. Dumbledore pensó que sería bueno para el chico Potter aprender un poco de humildad, aplaudió la actitud de Harry y comenzó a erigir escudos de duelo mientras Harry hablaba con Sirius y Hermione.

—Harry no puedo permitirlo, se de tus capacidades pero Umbridge es una bruja malvada y vengativa. —dijo Black muy preocupado.

—Harry no puedes hacerlo, ella es mayor. No merece la pena que lo hagas. —dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba.

—Te ha insultado Hermione y por ti soy capaz de todo. Tú eres lo más importante para mí, tú mereces la pena. —dijo Harry mientras la besaba en la mejilla y se dirigía al estrado en donde ya estaba Dolores.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, las palabras de Harry habían sonado como una declaración de amor. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por la vergüenza.

—No te preocupes Sirius, es Harry, él seguro que sale de esa. —dijo Hermione mientras miraba en donde estaba Harry.

Cuando Amelia dio la señal, Dolores empezó a disparar maldición tras maldición. Harry los desviaba todos, pero Dolores estaba demasiado distraída en sus emociones. Harry estaba constantemente en movimiento, pensando en su tiro perfecto.

Dolores se estaba divirtiendo, el niño no hacía nada, solo huir de sus hechizos. Ni siquiera le había disparado un hechizo a ella, pero de repente un hechizo tras otro le empezó a llover y apenas pudo poner su escudo.

Cuando Harry estuvo en la posición correcta, se desató otra bandada de hechizos, todos defensivos, cuatro aturdidores y un _expelliarmus_ en pocos segundos.

Los dos primeros aturdidores impactaron en su escudo, el tercero lo rompió y el cuarto la hizo ponerse cerca de la barrera anti dementores. El expelliarmus azotó su varita fuera de su mano y la tiró para atrás con una fuerza que rompió el escudo anti dementores aterrizando ante el dementor.

El dementor sintiendo la energía de un humano y pensando que sería Sirius Black, le besó, chupando su alma y dejando a Dolores en una cascara vacía e inútil antes de que se pudiera hacer nada.

Dumbledore y Fudge estaban lívidos y los demás magos estaban conmocionados, Amelia estaba secretamente encantada ya que sabía que Dolores era malvada y racista. Hermione y Sirius salieron corriendo adonde estaba Harry mientras los aurores echaban _patrunus _para espantar al dementor saciado.

—Mira lo que has conseguido con tu actitud imprudente y arrogante. Has matado a una persona. —dijo Dumbledore furioso.

Harry lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de furia, todavía podía recordar la pluma de sangre y el _No debo decir mentiras_, así como a las torturas que había distribuido a todas los nacidos de muggles y a las criaturas como Hagrid y Remus.

—Lo siento profesor Dumbledore, pero fue usted quien erigió los escudos dentro de la plataforma, no sabía que un simple _expelliermus _podía derribarlos, así como todos estos magos y brujas son testigos de que solo he echado hechizos de bajo nivel. —dijo Harry Potter mirándolo fijamente.

—El señor Potter tiene razón, Albus, yo he sido testigo de cómo Dolores podría haber acabado con esto con solo una disculpa, pero no lo hizo, el señor Potter solo hizo lo que una familia de una Noble Casa haría, proteger a los suyos. —dijo Augusta Longbottom.

Los miembros de otras Nobles Casas asintieron y los periódicos tomaban notas sin parar mientras Fudge intentaba no verse metido en más escándalos.

—He pasado tanto miedo Harry, por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo. —dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y lo besaba sin parar en las mejillas.

Sirius puso su mano en su hombro y los condujo fuera en donde Fudge estaba con la prensa.

"_Es la hora del chow"_

Harry se acercó, todo sonrisas con su mano extendida al ministro mientras los fotógrafos hacían fotos.

—Ministro Fudge, gracias por cumplir lo que me prometió, no solo me ha dado el cierre sino que he ganado a un padrino. También quiero agradecer a la señora Bones todo su esfuerzo. Con un gobierno tan eficiente como este, los ciudadanos de Londres podemos descansar tranquilos.

Las cámaras destellaban como Harry Potter estrechaba la mano y elogiaba el liderazgo del ministro, Cornelius podía sentir su índice de popularidad en aumento con cada sacudida..

—Así mismo me gustaría ofrecer mis condolencias a los familiares y amigos de Umbridge ya que se batió en duelo con honor conmigo pero las salas levantadas por el profesor Dumbledore no hicieron el trabajo eficazmente por lo que su vida ha terminado trágicamente por un dementor. —dijo Harry mientras ponía cara de pena.

—Señor Black, soy Alicia López del _Profeta _¿Qué va a hacer ahora que es usted libre?

Sirius no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa, así que con su sonrisa más seductora dijo:

—He estado en una celda durante trece años, sin ningún contacto con el mundo exterior. Pretendo ponerme al día con mi ahijado y con mi futura pupila, disfrutando de la vida, yéndonos de vacaciones y ponerme al día con mis activos financieros.

Harry, Hermione y Sirius salieron del Ministerio a duras penas esquivando a periodistas, a Dumbledore y al ministro y se desaparecieron a Potter Manor, en donde Harry le explicó a Hermione todo lo que le había sucedido el día anterior y como era el Señor de su Casa.

—Eso es increíble Harry, ahora podrás vivir aquí con Sirius y disfrutar de su compañía. —dijo Hermione con alegría.

—Lo se Hermione y quiero decirte que eres mi mejor amiga, que te quiero y como símbolo de mi cariño toma este collar, te protegerá de algunas maldiciones. —dijo Harry mientras sacaba el collar.

Hermione intentó negarse pero el collar era tan bonito que al final dejó que Harry se lo pusiera y sonriendo como una boba le dio las gracias.

Pronto dieron las 19:00 y Sirius y Harry acompañaron a Hermione al _Caldero Chorreante _donde los padres de ella ya la estaban esperando. Con abrazos, besos y además de manos, Harry prometió escribirle pronto para verse.

Sirius aprovechó el momento para ir a comprarse a una varita, aunque fue con la capa de invisibilidad ya que las noticias de su libertad no saldrían hasta el día siguiente, lo bueno de Ollivanders es que no le importaba vender varitas a cualquiera.

Mientras Harry se sentó en la heladería, comiéndose un helado mientras hacía planes para su futuro inmediato.

**-0-**

En Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore estaba preocupado por la nueva actitud de Harry, no sabía cómo había pasado, pero ahora con Black estaba libre de ser manipulado. Lo más sorprendente es que Harry no había demostrado miedo ni culpabilidad cuando Dolores había muerto.

"_¿Qué te ha pasado Harry?"_

**-0-**

**¿Qué os ha aparecido?. Espero vuestros comentarios, dudas, ideas, todo lo que me queráis decir es bienvenido. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, reviews, favoritos y además. Podéis contactar conmigo por Facebook en mi página: www. Facebook Parejas No Canon 100 Hermione (todo junto) donde hay fotos.**

**Por cierto echadles un vistazo a las demás historias de este reto, son las siguientes:**

**Ander Ghjyyt (publicado: www. Fanfiction s / 10534632 / 1 / Stabbing – the – black – souls – Reto – En – e l – filo – de – la – oscuridad)**

**Rosy Martinez (Publicado: www . fanfiction s / 10543836 / 1 / )**

**Nanny Pgranger (publicado: www . fanfiction s /10561459 / 1 /In – the – Shadows – En – el – filo – de – la – oscuridad )**

**(TODO JUNTO)**

*****Princes Lynx*****


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme. La historia es mía y pertenece al reto "En el filo de la oscuridad"**

**ATENCIÓN: este capítulo contiene escenas de SLASH (escenas homosexuales) **

**Capítulo 3**

La noticia de que Sirius Black era libre de todos los cargos y de que había sido acusado injustamente salió en la primera plana de_ El Profeta _así como las declaraciones de alabanzas de Harry Potter hacia el ministro. Cornelius se sentía muy ufano por este hecho ya que apenas había salido salpicado, sabía que en el futuro le debía un gran favor a Harry Potter. Para congraciarse más con él le mando cuatro billetes de primera clase, tribuna de palco a Sirius Black para que invitara a su ahijado y algunos amigos, pensaba en dárselos a Lucius, pero sabía que ahora que Black era libre, él era el mago más rico de todo Londres.

Sirius Black era un hombre libre y muy rico, no solo por el millón de galeones que le había dado el Ministerio por su injusta condena sino por su gran fortuna familiar la cual incluía el alquiler de todas las tiendas del Callejón Diagón, así como algunos negocios ilegales y oscuros. Así mismo ahora tenía dos asientos en la cámara de los magos, así como voto en la Junta escolar de Hogwarts.

Con la noticia en la calle de su libertad, lo primero que hizo fue mandar una lechuza a Remus Lupin, el gran amor de su vida, el cual llevaba sin ver trece años y la última vez que se vieron discutieron porque Sirius no le dejo que habían cambiado de guardián secreto. Aunque se habían visto brevemente hacia unos meses cuando Harry conoció la verdad, ellos nos habían hablado por lo que esperaba con ahínco que leyera su carta y que se reuniera con él lo más próximo posible.

Ese mismo día, Sirius se fue a Gringotts solo, dejando a Harry dormir tranquilamente, ya que quería ser responsable por primera vez en su vida y cuidar de su ahijado como si fuera su propio hijo. En el banco se le informó de sus cuentas y de sus negocios y Black asentía complacido de que sus familiares no hubieran perdido el monte empresarial, además, por ser el último de los Black había heredado todas las casas de su familia, incluida el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, así como Black Manor y un sinfín de casas repartidas por todo el mundo. Tomó la decisión de vender Grimmauld Placer por los malos recuerdos que éstos le acontecían, así que acordó con los duendes su venta, pero antes él iría a recoger algunas pertenencias, ya que en su fuero interno, en el fondo de su corazón todavía se sentía culpable por la muerte de su hermano Regulus. Así mismo incluyó dentro de la familia a su prima Andrómeda, a su marido y a su hija y borró del tapiz económico familiar a Bellatrix Lestrange. Con Narcissa no sabía qué hacer, así que solamente cortó los suministros económicos que como familiar de los Black le pertenecía. Por último, firmó su nuevo testamento en lo que la mitad de su fortuna iría a su ahijado y la otra mitad a Hermione Granger, la chica que lo había salvado, además la hizo Lady Black, su pupila, ella sería quien heredaría su apellido.

Con todos los papeles del banco arreglados, fue al Ministerio para poner en constancia todo lo que había hecho. Muchos de los trabajadores se sorprendieron al ver a Sirius Black tan serio y tan maduro pero treces años en la cárcel y sometido a la tortura de los dementores le hicieron cambiar. No iba a perder su personalidad jovial y sabía que en cuanto hablara con Remus su vitalidad volvería, pero no quería volver a dejar a Harry solo, desamparado y aunque ya fuera considerado legalmente un adulto, él iba a seguir ejerciendo como su padrino y como su guía.

Con esos pensamientos se dirigió al Departamento de Regulación Mágica en donde una sonriente Sofía Turpin la hizo pasar sin demora.

—Señor Black, es un honor tenerlo aquí, dime ¿qué desea? — preguntó la bruja al ver al guapo mago frente a sus ojos.

—Vengo a regular la situación de mi ahijado Harry James Potter y de una bruja nacida de muggles, Hermione Jaen Granger, la cual quiero hacer mi protegida y heredera del apellido Black. —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa perruna.

Sofía Turpin se quedó muy sorprendida porque era la primera vez que un mago de sangre pura le iba a dar su apellido a una nacida de muggles sin casarse.

— ¿Sabes usted, señor Black las connotaciones de esa última afirmación? Debe pensar en sus futuros hijos o en su pareja. —dijo la bruja mientras lo miraba con ojos llenos de lujuria.

—Como usted sabe he pasado trece años en Azkaban y eso imposibilitado que tenga hijos, además nunca pensé en tener hijos propios, con mi ahijado y mi pupila tendré suficiente. —dijo Sirius Black con una mueca burlona.

—Si le da su apellido a la señorita a efectos legales en el mundo de la magia es como si fuera su hija. —dijo la señorita Turpin.

—Eso es lo que quiero, mi ahijado y ella son los mejores amigos. —dijo Sirius Black con una sonrisa ya tensa por tanto trámite.

Sofía Turpin suspiró y escribió los formularios correspondientes mientras Sirius los leía con detenimiento y los firmaba; al cabo de media hora salió del ministerio dispuesto a darle la noticia a Harry.

**-0-**

Harry se levantó ese día con una gran sonrisa ya que recordaba el gran momento de ayer, cuando se vengó de la cara sapo y de Dumbledore. Su padrino estaba en libertad, Dumbledore había perdido todo su poder para dominarlo y había pasado un día estupendo con Hermione. Sabía que aún le quedaba camino por hacer, pero no iba a perder el tiempo tontamente, este año era crucial en su vida. Muchos planes ya estructurados estaban en su cabeza y con un poco de suerte se harían realidad.

—Harry, ¿estás ahí? —preguntó Sirius una vez que entró a Potter Manor.

—Ya bajo Sirius. —dijo Harry mientras cerraba el baúl que había en su habitación.

—Harry, voy a ir ahora a mi antigua casa, para recoger algunas de las cosas para llevar a Black Manor. Sé que eres un adulto reconocido, pero me gustaría que vivieras conmigo, por lo menos hasta que tengas los 17 años, sé que eres capaz de vivir solo, pero quiero pasar tiempo contigo. —dijo Sirius mientras un Dobby muy feliz servía el desayuno.

—Me parece bien Sirius, no quiero estar solo en esta casa tan grande. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa, este era su momento.

—Tenemos que organizar un día para ir a ver a Hermione, a efectos legales en el mundo de la magia es mi pupila y es ella quien heredará mi título mágico. —dijo Sirius mientras masticaba su tostada.

— ¿En serio? Muchos de los magos sangres puras se van a llevar la mano a la cabeza. —dijo Harry riéndose al imaginar la situación.

—Sí, espero que la protejas en el colegio ya que ahora al ser Lady Black, muchos magos van a querer ir detrás de ella, además de que se está convirtiendo en una jovencita muy hermosa. —dijo Sirius guiñándole el ojo.

—Hermione es mía y nadie se va a acercar a ella. —dijo Harry con un deje de furia en su voz.

Sirius y Harry terminaron su desayuno y se desaparecieron juntos al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Sirius estaba un poco triste ya que esa era la casa en donde había crecido y en donde había perdido a su hermano Regulus.

— ¿Quién osa entran en la Noble Casa de los Black? —preguntó un elfo domestico cuando los dos hombres entraron en la casa.

—Soy Sirius, Kreacher. —dijo Sirius mirando con una mueca de asco al elfo.

—Ohh el amo Sirius ha vuelto, que honor para Kreacher… Sucio traidor que rompió el corazón de la Ama. —dijo el elfo mientras hacia una reverencia.

Sirius hizo caso omiso al elfo ya que pensaba venderlo con el resto de la casa, le indicó a Harry que tuviera cuidado ya que había muchas maldiciones en muchas de las habitaciones, pero Harry sabía hacia donde tenía que ir y con paso ligero, Harry se encaminó hacia la estantería donde el guardapelo que contenía otro de los horrocruxes estaba allí.

—El mestizo intenta coger el guardapelo del amo Regulus, Kreacher no lo permitirá. —dijo el elfo mientras miraba ceñudamente a Harry.

Harry no perdió el tiempo en mirar al elfo, cogió al guardapelo y se dirigió hacia la habitación del tapiz en donde dejó el guardapelo en el suelo.

—_Fiendfyre._ _—_dijo Harry con simpleza.

Un gran fuego en forma de serpiente rodeó el guardapelo el cual empezó a chillar al sentir las llamas del fuego maldito. Kreacher al ver lo sucedido se acercó sonriendo al ver que la última voluntad del amo Regulus se le iba a conceder, estaba tan ensimismado viendo como el fuego devoraba el guardapelo que no sintió como Harry se ponía detrás de él y lo empujaba dentro del fuego maldito. Kreacher murió en el instante en el que alma negra de Voldemort estalló en pedazos.

Harry no sentía remordimientos por haber matado también a Kreacher, el elfo se la debía por haber sido el causante de la muerte se Sirius y por haber tratado tan mal a Hermione. Las segundas oportunidades solo se las daría a aquellas personas que de verdad lo sintieran. Ya no era más un niño bueno y compasivo.

Salió de la habitación mientras las llamas devoraban el bonito tapiz que la familia Black tanto veneraba y con estallido la habitación explotó.

Sirius al escuchar la explosión corrió escaleras abajo para encontrase a su ahijado Harry sentado en el suelo mirando la puerta carbonizada.

—Lo siento Sirius, solo iba a entrar en la habitación, pero Kreacher me empujó y cerró la habitación, cuando intenté otra vez entrar, la habitación explotó. Lo siento. —dijo Harry mientras fingía tristeza.

—No te preocupes Harry, en esa habitación solo estaba el tapiz que yo iba a destrozar. Creo que Kreacher ha preferido suicidarse a que yo fuese su Amo, espero que no te importe si Dobby me ayuda. —dijo Sirius mientras limpiaba la habitación de escombros.

Harry asintió. De la habitación ya que no quedaba nada, era un espacio abierto que le daba más encanto a la sala de estar, así que ayudó a su padrino a quitar escombros, mientras Dobby con una sonrisa iba llevando las cosas que se iban a llevar a Black Manor.

— ¿Te pasa algo Sirius? —preguntó Harry ya que veía a Sirius melancólico.

—He encontrado el diario de mi hermano Regulus y al final de sus días se arrepintió de ser un mortifago, solo se unió para agradar a mi madre y para protegerme. Fui un pésimo hermano mayor. —dijo Sirius mientras sollozaba quedamente.

—Sirius. —dijo Harry mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Él sabía lo intensos que eran esos sentimientos, pero Harry ya había cumplido la última voluntad de Regulus, por fin su alma podría estar en paz. Padrino y ahijado estuvieron así juntos durante un tiempo, ya que ambos tenían enormes cicatrices emocionales.

—Te prometo que no te volveré a fallar, Harry. Tú eres mi familia ahora, pero no tengas prisa por tener bebés con Hermione. —dijo Sirius mientras se burlaba de Harry y éste se ponía rojo de la vergüenza.

Los dos chicos se dispusieron de nuevo a limpiar la casa para dejarla lista para la venta, había cosas materiales que podían dar a la caridad, pero también había libros que se llevarían ya que llevaban en la familia Black generaciones, también se llevaron el oro, la plata y las joyas, así como algunas fotos. Estaban en eso cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Sirius con la varita en la mano seguido de Harry, abrió la puerta despacio para encontrase cara a cara con Remus.

—Remus. —dijo Sirius y antes de que el hombre lobo hablara, lo cogió por las solapas y lo besó con furia.

—Traidor, inmundicia de la sangre, error de mi carne. —dijo el cuadro de Walburga Black.

Remus interrumpió el beso y con una mirada depredadora, desgarró el cuadro con sus uñas y la pintura agonizando en un grito de dolor se rompió.

—Soy un hombre lobo. —explicó Remus mientras Harry y Sirius lo miraban con la boca abierta. —Harry, mi pequeño cachorro. — dijo Remus mientras se acercaba al chico y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Lunático, ¿cómo has sabido que estábamos aquí? —pregunto Sirius mientras los tres se sentaban en el saloncito.

—Vi el periódico y decidí ir a buscarte, rastreé tu olor junto con el de Harry. —dijo Lupin mientras enrojecía un poco.

—Sabes que me encanta tu lado salvaje, Lunático. —dijo Sirius mientras besaba con fervor a Remus de nuevo mientras Harry miraba hacia el otro lado.

—Entonces, vosotros, ¿sois pareja? —preguntó Harry cuando los dos adultos rompieron el beso.

—Sí, desde nuestro quinto año, pero discutimos cuando Peter fue nombrado guardián secreto en secreto. Remus se enfadó conmigo, por eso fue tan escéptico cuando nos vimos. —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

— ¿No estás de acuerdo Harry? —preguntó Remus preocupado.

—Claro que sí, pero es que no me lo esperaba. —dijo Harry con voz sincera.

—Nosotros tampoco, por eso lo llevamos en secreto, aunque en el mundo de los magos el ser homosexual es algo natural, al ser Remus un hombre lobo y yo un señor de una Noble Casa, la sociedad predispone que tenga que casarme con alguna mujer para tener herederos. Nunca he querido tener niños, Remus es lo único que me importa y me sentiría mal estar con alguna mujer. Contigo y con Hermione me es suficiente. —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pero continuó al ver la mirada interrogante de Remus. —He hecho a Hermione mi hija, ella llevará el peso del apellido Black.

—Jajajaja, eres todo un merodeador Canuto, esta es la mejor broma que le vas a hacer a toda la comunidad de magos, una hija de muggles, heredera del título de los Black. —dijo Lupin mientras reía a carcajadas imaginado la indignación de numerosas magos y brujas.

—Es hora de que la sociedad mágica madure un poco. Remus no quiero perder más el tiempo, vente conmigo y Harry a vivir a Black Manor como una pareja y no me pongas de excusas tu pequeño problema peludo, porque comparemos _matalobos _todos los meses. —dijo Sirius cogiéndole de la cara.

Remus no podía negarse más, el amor que sentía por Sirius era intenso y quería a Harry como a un hijo, se lo debía a James.

—Estaré encantado de irme a vivir con vosotros. —dijo Remus mientras Sirius sonreía.

**-0-**

Los días pasaron y Harry, Remus y Sirius ya estaban instalados en Black Manor. Harry había recibido la notificación de que el número 4 de Privet Drive ya estaba vendido y el oro en su cuenta, Harry acordó una cita para hablar formalmente con su jefe de cuentas el día 30 de agosto.

Estaban los tres desayunando cuando una lechuza muy hermosa llegó y dejó una carta en el regazo de Sirius.

—Es del Ministro de Magia, me deja cuatro invitaciones de palco para ver el Mundial de Quidditch este 22 de Agosto. ¿Queréis ir? —pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa sabiendo ya la respuesta.

— ¡Sí!, ¿podemos invitar a Hermione? —preguntó rápidamente Harry ya que echaba terriblemente de menos a la chica, desde el día del ministerio no la había vuelto a ver aunque todos los días se mandaban cartas.

—Si, por supuesto, será un día ejemplar para presentar a Remus como mi pareja y a Hermione como mi protegida oficial. —dijo Sirius mientras Harry iba corriendo a su habitación a escribir para invitar a Hermione.

El día pasó lento mientras Harry esperaba la contestación de Hermione, pero a la tarde llegó Lynx con la respuesta en donde una entusiasmada Hermione le decía que sí y que esperaban a Remus, Sirius y a él en su casa el día 21 ya que los dos primeros querían hablar con ella y con sus padres.

**-0-**

Ronald Weasley era actualmente una mago muy feliz ya que su padre había conseguido entradas para el mundial de quidditch, en un primer momento su padre iba a conseguir diez entradas por lo que iban a poder invitar a Harry y a Hermione, pero al final su padre solo había podido conseguir ocho. En realidad se alegraba de que Harry no viniera ya que así él podría luego aladear sobre el mundial y ver los ojos llenos de celos de Harry. Había visto en el periódico de que Sirius estaba libre y se moría de celos al ver las ropas ricas de Harry en las fotos.

Por una vez sería él, Ronald Weasley el que iría a ver algo que Harry Potter no iría a ver.

**-0-**

El día 21 de Agosto llegó lentamente para Harry ya que ansiaba el ver a Hermione; Remus y Sirius se reían al ver la cara del chico cuando se mencionaba a la chica ya que se le iluminaba.

Eran las 19:00 cuando los tres magos llegaron a la casa de Hermione en donde ésta muy sonriente les abría la puerta y presentaba formalmente a Sirius y a Remus a sus padres. Se quedó sorprendida al ver que Sirius presentaba a Remus como su pareja.

—Tengo una cosa que decirles señores Granger, he hecho a Hermione mi protegida, esto significa que a efectos legales en el mundo de la magia Hermione será reconocida como la Lady Black-Granger. —dijo Sirius mirando el rostro sorprendido de todos los Granger. —No he hecho esto por un capricho, sino que a Hermione le debo la vida, ya que junto con mi ahijado me salvaron de morir. Mi apellido es muy respetado y así nadie podrá meterse con su hija, será respetada como la gran bruja que es.

—No sé qué decir señor Black. —dijo la madre de Hermione.

—Por supuestos, ustedes seguirán siendo sus padres y su palabra seguirá siendo ley para Hermione, no pretendo quitaros vuestro lugar sino darle protección a su hija. —dijo Sirius serio.

—Pero Sirius, es demasiado, tu apellido…—dijo Hermione muy emocionada por sus palabras.

—Hermione tú me diste la oportunidad de estar con Harry, eso no hay precio en esta vida, se cuánto has sufrido por esas magos de mente pequeña que te infravaloran por ser hija de muggles, con mi apellido eso no pasará. —dijo Sirius mientras abrazaba a la chica.

—Señor Black, estamos de acuerdo, todo lo que sea proteger a nuestra hija, estaré de acuerdo. Gracias por pensar en ella de esa manera y confiamos en usted de que la protegerá en el mundo de los magos. —dijo el padre de Hermione mientras estrechaba la mano con Sirius.

Con un ambiente más distendido, los seis cenaron tranquilamente en la casa Granger y después de la cena, Hermione se marchó con los magos prometiendo a sus padres que se portaría bien y que volvería el día 24 para pasar los últimos días de vacaciones con ellos.

Al llegar a Black Manor, Hermione se quedó sorprendida por la gran mansión ya que incluso tenía su propio laboratorio de pociones, tres bibliotecas y una piscina.

—Si quieres pasamos del mundial y nos quedamos los dos solos dándonos un baño. —dijo Harry coquetamente mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza roja de la vergüenza.

Harry se rio quedamente y la abrazó mientras la chica le devolvía el abrazó. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su cuerpo se sentía caluroso.

—Ey tortolitos es mejor que vayamos a dormir, ya que iremos tempranos al Mundial, el ministro nos ha preparado una tienda suite al lado de la suya. —dijo Sirius mientras Remus miraba a los dos adolescentes.

Hermione sonrió, besó a cada uno de los magos y se fue corriendo a la que sería su habitación ya que Sirius le había dicho que esa siempre sería suya y que podía remodelarla si quería. Hermione miraba el techo decorado con estrellas como el techo del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts.

"_No me puede gustar Harry, no puedo estar enamorada de Harry, él es un gran mago, es mi mejor amigo. Oh Harry, ojala te gustara un poquito"_

**-0-**

Los cinco se levantaron temprano, desayunaron mientras Dobby les servía con una sonrisa, Hermione tenía el ceño fruncido al ver como Dobby les servía.

—Hermione, los elfos domésticos necesitan estar anclados con una familia de magos sino su magia merma y pueden incluso morir. La mayoría son felices de esta manera porque sus amos son amables con ellos, pero otros son infelices como en el caso de Dobby, pero no todos quieren ser libres, es su forma de vida. —dijo Remus mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Pueden morir si no sirven a la una familia de magos? —preguntó horrorizada.

—Si amita Hermione, la magia de los elfos está ligado al de los magos. —dijo Dobby con una sonrisa.

Harry apretó la mano de Hermione para reconfortarla y Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa tímida.

—Es hora de irnos, el bosque en donde está el campo estará luna lleno de gente y de muchos objetos interesantes. —dijo Sirius mientras miraba la hora.

Los chicos adolescentes asintieron con una sonrisa y fueron hacia sus habitaciones para coger alguna de las cosas, los dos bajaron enseguida con sendas mochilas y bajaron juntos hasta el punto de aparición más cercano.

En unos segundos aparecieron en el monte en donde varios guardias tomaron nota de sus nombres y le dieron una nota en donde estaba su tienda. Fueron por una zona esquivando a gente, los cuales se quedaron sorprendidos al verlos ya que todos tenían túnicas de seda con la seña de sus Nobles Casas.

—Oh Señor Black, Señor Potter, ¿Quiénes son vuestros acompañantes? —preguntó el ministro de magia el cual estaba delante de su tienda.

—Este es el señor Lupin, mi pareja y esta señorita de aquí, es mi protegida, la señorita Hermione Black-Granger. —dijo Sirius con voz solemne.

El ministro abrió mucho de los ojos ya que estaba ante la pareja del hombre más rico del Londres mágico y de su hija en ley.

—Encantado de conoceros, espero que disfruten de la velada, nos veremos en la tribuna principal, ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme. —dijo Cornelius con una sonrisa.

— ¿Hermione, nos vamos a dar una vuelta? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa mientras los adultos asentían y la chica cogía la mano que le ofrecía Harry.

—Por supuesto. —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tímida

Estuvieron andando por los puestos ya que eran muy diversos, Harry se quedó mirando algunas herramientas para arreglar las escobas mientras Hermione miraba las rosas de un puesto. Harry se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella y preguntó al comerciante:

— ¿Qué es?

—Esto. —dijo el mago. —es una rosa muy rara que está encantada, nunca se marchitará, no requiere agua ni cuidados, se alimenta de las emociones de la personas quien la posee; si la persona esta triste, la rosa se volverá azul; si está enfadada, negro y si cada pétalo tiene un color diferente es que esa persona está enamorada.

— ¿Te gusta entonces, Hermione? —preguntó Harry.

—Oh, sí, Harry, es muy bonita, pero es demasiado caro. Más de lo que mis padres me han dado. —dijo Hermione mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía.

—¿Cuánto cuesta?. —preguntó Harry.

—50 galeones. —dijo el comerciante con una sonrisa.

—Me lo llevo —dijo sin inmutarse Harry mientras Hermione a duras penas lo impedía.

Los ojos del hombre brillaban con avaricia, y él aceptó con entusiasmo las monedas de oro. Hermione, por su parte, estaba sin habla, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

"_Espera, mi reina, esto no es nada comparado con todo lo que yo te daré. Nunca tendrás que pagar cualquier cosa que te guste mientras estés a mi lado. Y estarás a mi lado. Siempre estarás a mi lado."_

Hermione empezó a protestar rotundamente, diciendo que era demasiado caro, que no era posible gastar esa cantidad en ella por un capricho. Harry se apresuró a callarla poniendo su dedo índice en sus rosados labios.

—Hermione soy rico, mi padrino es rico, para mí 50 galeones es una miseria, nunca he tenido amigos en quienes gastar el dinero. Déjame que lo gaste en ti, hazme feliz. —dijo Harry dándole una mirada sensible a Hermione.

—Harry tengo una pregunta, ¿por qué me has invitado a mí en vez de a Ron? —preguntó Hermione mientras guardaba la rosa en su bolso.

—Hermione, tu eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero, y me gusta estar contigo a solas, a menudo Ron es grosero y maleducado contigo y por seguirle el año pasado te dejé sola cuando tú solamente querías protegerme. Me gusta estar contigo. Contigo soy feliz. —dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y Hermione intentaba apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Siguieron paseando juntos por los puestos hasta que una voz les interrumpió:

— ¿Harry? ¿Hermione? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó una sorprendida Ginny Weasley.

Ginny al ver las manos entrelazadas de los dos chicos se puso roja de celos.

"_He pasado años cultivando su amistad para que yo pudiera aprender todos los secretos de Harry. ¿Cuántas horas de mi vida he desperdiciado escuchándola hablar sobre los libros que había leído y sus viajes a Francia y todas las cosas muggle estúpidas que hace? ¿Qué hace con mi Harry?"_

—Creo que es obvio Ginevra, estamos haciendo tiempo para ver el partido. —dijo Harry con voz filosa.

—Oh que bien, papá pudo conseguir ocho entradas por un favor que hizo, así que por eso estamos aquí. Pero, ¿Por qué estás aquí Hermione? Si no te gustan los deportes. —dijo Ginny sorprendida por cómo le había respondido Harry.

—Harry me invitó a venir con Sirius y Remus. —dijo Hermione mientras miraba con furia a la chica.

—Lo lamento Ginevra pero tenemos compras que hacer, nos veremos en el partido. —dijo Harry mientras se llevaba a Hermione de la mano.

Ginny se quedó allí clavada mientras veía a la pareja irse. Estaba roja de furia, así que hizo el camino de vuelta para decirle a su hermano Ron a quien había visto.

— ¿Por qué le has hablado así? —preguntó Hermione mientras ella y Harry volvían de nuevo a la tienda.

—Ella no es mi amiga, solamente es la hermana de Ron, además odio como me mira, como si estuviera obsesionada conmigo, me da miedo. Además la chica no me cae bien, no se lo digas a Ron, pero no la soporto. —dijo Harry con un deje de furia.

Hermione asintió ya que Ginny tampoco le caía muy bien, aunque hablaban y se llevaban bien, había notado como el año pasado cuando Harry no le hablaba, ella había intentado usurpar su puesto, sentándose en donde ella se sentaba y tampoco le hablaba.

—Ey chicos tenemos que irnos, el partido va a comenzar. —dijo Sirius seguido de Remus.

Al subir la escalinata pudieron ver a los Weasleys y como Ron los miraba con furia mientras que Ginny les sonreía con falsedad.

Se sentaron arriba del todo al lado de los ministros y el partido comenzó con las mascotas de cada equipo. Primero fueron las veelas que con su encanto casi todos los hombres babeaban por ellas, Hermione pudo notar con orgullo que Harry no era uno de ellos.

—Harry, ¿cómo es que no pareces afectado por ellas? —preguntó Hermione, desconcertada.

—No estoy interesado. — respondió simplemente. —Tengo mis ojos puestos en una chica mucho más hermosa que todas ellas juntas.

— ¿En serio? Oh... No sabía que estabas tan enamorado. ¿Es... es Cho?, ¿no es así? No te preocupes, yo te ayudo con ella. No debería ser un problema, sin embargo, es decir, eres guapo, amable, simpático…

Harry pudo ver el abatimiento en sus ojos y no podría decidir si estaba feliz, divertido, o irritado. Realmente, para ser la bruja más inteligente de su año, era realmente torpe para captar sentimientos, la había mirado fijamente mientras le decía que estaba enamorado.

Suspirando, decidió dejarlo ser, por ahora, y seguir mirando el partido, pero entonces, salió Krum y todo el equipo, y comenzó el partido de quidditch. Harry, puedo observar el más pequeño, prácticamente irreconocible, pero no obstante muy presente, brillo en sus ojos cuando se anunció Krum en los ojos de Hermione y eso fue suficiente para que sus celos salieran a la luz.

Con una furia estallándole todo el cuerpo, cogió a Hermione de la mano y la sacó de ahí para llevarla a la parte de atrás de las gradas. Hermione, por supuesto, no apreció la manera áspera en la que fue manejada, retiró la mano tan pronto como pudo, y se puso a gritar:

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Harry? ¡Arrastrándome fuera en el medio del partido! ¡Y sin decirle a nadie! ¿Qué te pasa?

Harry no tenía paciencia para sus divagaciones, sobre todo después de sentir como los celos gobernaban su vida.

—Hermione, ¿qué piensas de Viktor Krum?

Ella, obviamente, no esperaba esta pregunta, y se sonrojó casi imperceptible, pero Harry se dio cuenta.

—Yo... yo, bueno, yo no lo sé, pero él es bastante encantador, supongo. Tiene que haber una razón por la que muchas chicas van detrás de él, ¿no? Y él es bastante guapo.

Harry sintió como temblaba de ira al escuchar esas palabras.

"_¿Guapo? ¿Encantador?"_

—Respuesta equivocada, Hermione. — dijo entre dientes, y él la apretó contra la pared y puso sus labios contra los suyos, sin perder tiempo.

Él no fue gentil, y no tenía intención de serlo. Este iba a ser su primer beso en esta época, pero él no le importaba ser romántico y tierno. Él sólo quería marcarla como suya propia. Ella era a la única que de verdad amaba.

Hermione, estaba congelada, estaba en estado de shock al principio, pero le tomó varios segundos para reaccionar. Pero ella no lo empujó lejos, sino que ella le respondió abriendo su boca y besándolo, acercándose a él, queriéndose fundir con él. No quería acabar con ese beso, era un sueño hecho realidad. No es como si tuviera mucha experiencia, después de todo. Pero había un instinto que la guiaba; una sed que no sabía que poseía. Incapaz de detener la mano de Harry dejó que se deslizara debajo de la camisa, y que le acariciara la sensible piel de su vientre, haciéndola gemir.

Él sonrió contra sus labios.

Le encanta la inocente respuesta de Hermione; se separó de sus labios para que los dos pudieran respirar pero presionó sus labios contra su cuello, chupando, para dejar una marca, para hacerle saber a todos y en especial a ella, que era suya.

— ¡Oh, Harry! —gimió Hermione de nuevo mientras se quedaba sin aliento, la mano de Harry se quedó estática en su cintura.

A Harry le encanta ese sonido, pero eso le hizo pensar de nuevo, Hermione no era una cualquiera, era su chica y su futura esposa y tenía que respetarla.

De mala gana, él se apartó, encontrando una Hermione, cuyos ojos estaban vidriosos y que, tras el aturdimiento desaparecía, parecía completamente confundida.

—Harry, este beso, yo…

Harry sonrió, presionando su boca contra su oído y le susurró:

—No deberías bromear de esta manera, Hermione. Hablando de esa manera de otros hombres. Me pone celoso, ¿no lo ves?

— ¿Qué... qué quieres decir? —preguntó Hermione confundida.

—Significa, Hermione —explicó Harry— Que quiero que seas mía y sólo mía. Quiero que seas mi novia. Me gustas Hermione, estoy enamorado de ti.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Hermione mientras una sonrisa se ponía en su boca. — Esto... esto es tan repentino, Harry. Quiero decir, siempre hemos sido mejores amigos…

—Sí o no Hermione. —dijo Harry.

—Sí, Harry, quiero ser tu novia. —dijo Hermione mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos y lo besaba de nuevo en los labios mientras Harry le devolvía el beso.

"_Ya eres mía"_

_**-0-**_

_**¿Qué os ha aparecido?. Espero vuestros comentarios, dudas, ideas, todo lo que me queráis decir es bienvenido. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, reviews, favoritos y además. Podéis contactar conmigo por Facebook en mi página: www. Facebook Parejas No Canon 100 Hermione (todo junto) donde hay fotos.**_

_**Por cierto echadles un vistazo a las demás historias de este reto, son las siguientes:**_

_**Ander Ghjyyt (publicado: www. Fanfiction s / 10534632 / 1 / Stabbing – the – black – souls – Reto – En – e l – filo – de – la – oscuridad)**_

_**Rosy Martinez (Publicado: www . fanfiction s / 10543836 / 1 / )**_

_**Nanny Pgranger (publicado: www . fanfiction s /10561459 / 1 /In – the – Shadows – En – el – filo – de – la – oscuridad )**_

_**(TODO JUNTO)**_

_*****Princes Lynx*****_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme. La historia es mía y pertenece al reto "En el filo de la oscuridad"**

**Capítulo 4**

Por primera vez en muchos años, Harry se sentía completamente e irrevocablemente feliz. Si era sincero consigo mismo no creía que en tan poco tiempo podría haber conseguido que Hermione fuese su novia, pero ahora que estaba en sus brazos, que ella con sus mejillas rojas le daba pequeños besos en los labios, se sentía en la luna. Había conseguido que ella aceptara ser su novio pero no por ello se iba a relajar, ya que era en cuarto año cuando Krum se fijaba en la hermosura latente de Hermione y Ron empezaba a mostrar interés en ella en forma de celos. Sabía que tenía que jugar bien sus cartas, no podía simplemente pedirle matrimonio sino que quería aprovechar todas las etapas del noviazgo con Hermione, quería disfrutar de ella plenamente.

Tenía ante sí un año difícil porque quería acabar con Voldemort este año, y aunque los planes ya estaban definidos en su cabeza y estructurados sabía que necesitaba pensar toda acción dos veces, pero algo tenía claro, él sería el claro vencedor.

—Hermione, tenemos que volver, creo que el partido ya ha acabado. —dijo Harry mientras Hermione suspiraba ya que al estar en los brazos de Harry, abrazados, se sentía especial.

—Tienes razón, debemos volver con Sirius y Remus, no quiero que se preocupen por nosotros. —dijo Hermione mientras Harry asentía.

Los dos cogidos de la mano, fueron camino arriba hasta las gradas mientras los hinchas de Irlanda gritaban de felicidad ya que el partido había acabado dándole la victoria.

—Harry, ¿puedes creer que Krum cogiera la snitch pero que ganara Irlanda por pocos puntos? —dijo Sirius todavía muy excitado por el partido mientras Remus movía la cabeza de lado a lado divertido por la situación.

—No por nada es considerado el mejor buscador del mundo. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa irónica.

—Vamos, debemos volver a la tienda y ya ahí celebraremos con la gente. —dijo Remus mientras Sirius cogía a Harry y a Hermione de los hombros para conducirlos hacia las escaleras.

Habían bajado la escalera y estaban ya en la explanada para dirigirse a la tienda cuando se encontraron de frente con la familia Weasley.

Arthur vio primero a Remus y a Sirius, y luego a Hermione y Harry y los saludó con una sonrisa.

—Sirius que alegría verte libre, leí la noticia en el _Profeta. _Por fin se ha hecho justicia con tu caso. —dijo Arthur mientras le estrechaba la mano a Sirius y luego a Remus.

—Muchas gracias Arthur, pero todo ha sido gracias a mi ahijado. —dijo Sirius dándole una gran sonrisa. —Por cierto te presento formalmente a mi pareja Remus y a mi protegida y heredera Hermione Black-Granger.

Arthur abrió los ojos con intensidad ya que se había sorprendido de que Sirius nombrara como su heredera a Hermione, pero se alegró ya que conocía a la chica y sabía que era muy inteligente y muy buena chica.

—Me alegra oírlo, de verdad, ¿cómo estáis Harry, Hermione? —preguntó Arthur mientras sus hijos se acercaban hacia donde estaba su padre ya que habían estado distraídos hablando con gente conocida.

—Estamos bien, señor Weasley, ¿qué tal la ha parecido el partido? —preguntó Harry con educación, nunca le había guardado rencor a Arthur ya que el hombre siempre le había apoyado pero estaba demasiado subyugado por Molly.

—Muy divertido. Tenéis que venir a la Madriguera, Molly está deseando veros. —dijo Arthur con inocencia.

Harry sabía perfectamente porque Molly quería que fuera a la madriguera: para ver cómo se comportaba con Ginny y pensar en hacer las pociones de amor.

—No creo que pueda, señor Weasley, ahora estoy viviendo con Sirius y tengo que ponerme al día con mi herencia. —dijo Harry aludiendo con educación la invitación.

—Es cierto Arthur, Harry y yo tenemos que ponernos al día, son muchos años perdidos. —dijo Sirius mientras acariciaba el pelo con fuerza a Harry mientras hacía un mohín divertido.

—Yo también tengo que declinar señor Weasley, mis padres y yo nos vamos a ir de vacaciones al sur de Francia. —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triste ya que le gustaba pasar tiempo con los Weasley pero quería pasar el máximo tiempo con sus padres.

El señor Weasley asintió con entendimiento y se puso a charlar con Remus y Sirius mientras Ron se acercaba a sus amigos y Ginny los miraba con ojos furiosos mientras se dejaba adular por los amigos de su amigo Bill.

—No podía creerlo cuando Ginny me dijo que os había visto, pero cuando os vi subiendo la escalinata me sorprendí muchísimo y más cuando te vi a ti Hermione, odias el Quidditch. ¿Trajiste un libro para leer mientras Harry veía el partido? —dijo Ron mientras se burlaba de Hermione.

Hermione se puso roja por la vergüenza y el coraje, era cierto que no le gustaba el quidditch pero nunca se había perdido un partido para animar a Gryffindor, así que no entendía la pulla de Ron. Harry también se puso furioso, odiaba cuando la comadreja se metía con Hermione sin venir a cuanto, hiriendo sus sentimientos.

—No Ronald, he pasado un entretenido tiempo con Harry, Remus y Sirius, ha sido muy emocionante y esclarecedor. —dijo Hermione mirando con picardía a Harry mientras éste le cogía de la mano y se la apretaba con cariño.

Ron se quedó con la boca abierta, estaba acostumbrada a la Hermione herida pero no a la Hermione que le plantaba cara y más cuando Harry se ponía de parte de ella. Eso le hizo enfadarse más pero intentó controlarse.

—Bueno, por cierto, ¿en qué parte de la tribuna estabais? Nosotros estábamos en la principal, incluso los Malfoy y algunos jefes de departamento estaban allí. —dijo Ron con petulancia.

—Estábamos en los palcos principales. —musitó Harry con impaciencia ya que quería volver a la tienda con Hermione para poder pasar tiempo a solas con ella.

—Como no, el famoso Harry Potter no puede estar en una tribuna con la gente normal. —explotó Ron con un deje de celos y envidia en su voz.

—Ron, ¿cómo puedes hablarle así a Harry? Fuimos allí por que el ministro le regaló a Sirius las entradas como una compensación por estar trece años en Azkaban. —dijo Hermione furiosa con la actitud de Ron.

Se había cansado del comportamiento infantil de Ron, sus padres habían hablado con ella cuando ella se sinceró de lo mal que lo había pasado en tercer año cuando Ron la acusó sin prueba de la muerte de su rata y de cómo Harry la había dejado de hablar por el asunto de la saeta de fuego. Sus padres fueron compresivos, pero le dijeron que ella había actuado de buena fe pero no eso significaba dejarse apabullar, ni recibir malos comentarios de nadie. Harry le había pedido perdón por su comportamiento tanto por carta como en persona, pero Ron nunca lo hizo, simplemente le volvió a hablar como si le estuviera haciendo un favor y estaba harta. Ella siempre le ayudaba en todo y solo recibía migajas de amistad.

—Claro, como si al gran Harry Potter no le gustara recibir atención y regalos, ahora que Sirius está libre, te colmará de regalos, ¿no Potter? —dijo Ron descargando toda su furia mientras temblaba.

—Por supuesto Weasley, por algo es mi padrino. —dijo Harry mientras se burlaba de Ron y a éste se le ponía las orejas rojas por las vergüenza.

—Hermione, no tienes que pasar tiempo con el insufrible y mimado de Potter, vente con nosotros. —dijo Ron mientras hacia el amago de coger la mano de Hermione.

—No. —dijo Hermione con firmeza mientras echaba su mano para atrás y Harry se la cogía. —Estoy con Harry, he venido con ellos y después me voy con mis padres. No puedes disponer de mí como si fuera tu juguete Ronald, soy mi propia persona. —prosiguió Hermione mientras se ceñía más a Harry.

—Ron, papá nos está llamando. —dijo Ginny antes de que Ron abriera la boca para contestar malamente a Hermione. —Nos veremos en el colegio Harry y Hermione. —prosiguió Ginny dándole a ésta última una mirada cargada de ira.

Los más pequeños de los Weasleys se fueron mientras Harry y Hermione se despidieron con sendos gestos de manos. Sirius y Remus lo esperaban para irse juntos a la tienda, ya que los forofos de los irlandeses estaban por todo el lugar creando mucho barullo y ya mucha gente estaba pasada de copas.

Al llegar a la tienda, comieron y se prepararon un chocolate caliente en una fogata mientras escuchaban los canticos de los hinchas irlandeses, la noche estaba refrescando y Harry le puso una manta en los hombros a Hermione mientras ésta se ponía colorada y besaba la mejilla de Harry.

— ¿Hay algo que quisieran contarnos chicos? —preguntó Remus con una sonrisa.

—Hoy le he pedido a Hermione que fuera mi novia y me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando me ha respondido que sí. —dijo Harry mientras le besaba quedamente en los labios.

—Esto es fabuloso, es una notica que a mí personalmente me hace muy feliz. Mi ahijado y mi protegida juntos. —dijo Sirius mientras los abrazaba y los chicos reían.

Pasaron el resto de la noche bromeando y riéndose, de vez en cuando algunas personas se paraban en donde estaban ellos y les presentaba sus respetos a Sirius y su enhorabuena; muchas de esas personas eran brujas descaradas que le pedían que fuera con ellas a su tienda, pero Sirius las rechazaba con cortesía, hasta que se hartó y delante de un montón de brujas besó con pasión a Remus haciendo que algunas brujas se desmayaran por la impresión y otras se fueran indignadas pero con las mejillas sonrojadas por el espectáculo de ver a dos hombres besarse.

A eso de las 24:00 horas, Sirius y Remus encomendaron a Harry y a Hermione dormir, ya que querían levantarse temprano para ir al Callejón Diagón al día siguiente para conseguir sus útiles para el colegio, así Hermione podría irse de vacaciones con sus padres sin preocupaciones exteriores.

Harry y Hermione se besaron quedamente en los labios antes de que cada uno se fuera a su habitación, Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas se quedó despierta escribiéndole una carta a su madre contándole la feliz noticia de que Harry correspondía sus sentimientos y que eran novios; mientras Harry en su habitación se tumbaba tranquilamente mientras que en su mesita de noche descansaba una pequeña botella de poción de _Félix Felices_.

Habían pasado escasas dos horas cuando Remus despertó abruptamente a Harry mientras Sirius hacia lo mismo con Hermione ya que había un gran tumulto afuera de la tienda. Harry tomó de un trago la poción ya que para que el plan saliera con éxito esta noche necesitaría un poquito de suerte.

Afuera ya estaban Sirius y Remus con sendas varitas y en posición de ataque, mientras Hermione sostenía la suya aunque temblaba un poco por el miedo.

—Harry, Hermione no os separéis de mí, lo que hay ahí afuera son mortífagos, seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Tenemos que ponernos a salvo. —dijo Remus mientras sus ojos brillaban con furia.

Los cuatro empezaron a andar con paso ligero por el bosque mientras las personas corrían gritando por el miedo, a la par que caminaban, ayudaban a la gente que estaba caída en el suelo. En una de esas, Harry supo que era el momento para hacer su maniobra.

—Oh no, ahí están Ron y Ginny y parece que un encapuchado los retiene, tengo que ir a ayudarles. —mintió descaradamente Harry.

—No Harry, no puedes ir tu solo. —dijo Sirius con preocupación.

—Yo puedo usar la magia y ellos no, solo sorprenderé por detrás al mortífago y correremos, confía en mí. —dijo Harry mientras Sirius asentía con preocupación.

—Voy contigo Harry, no puedes ir solo. —dijo Hermione muerta de preocupación.

—Hermione aunque eres una gran bruja no puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio, además eres nacida de muggles puedes ser atacada por esos indeseables, vete con Sirius y Remus, yo estaré allí en menos de quince minutos. —dijo Harry sosteniéndola de las manos.

—Te quiero en quince minutos en el lugar en donde nos hemos aparecido esta mañana Harry, si no, iré a buscarte. —dijo Remus mientras le apretaba el hombro con cariño.

Harry asintió y corrió hacia el lugar en donde sabía que estaban Barty Crouch Junior enlazado con la elfina Winky, necesitaba llegar antes de que él echara la marca tenebrosa en el cielo. Por esa misma razón había bebido _Feliz Felices_ ya que de otra manera ni Sirius ni Remus y ni mucho Hermione lo hubieran dejado irse solo.

Apareció en el claro en donde pasó el suceso la otra vez y pudo ver como Winky se tambaleaba intentando tirar para un lado mientras que su amo tiraba hacia el otro, aun con la capa de invisibilidad puesta.

—_Desmaius._ _—_dijo Harry apuntando a la elfina.

Winky cayó en el suelo y Harry pudo ver cómo era arrastrada por algo invisible. Ocultándose entre la maleza Harry echó otro hechizo no verbal.

—_Desmaius_.

La sombra que tiraba de Winky cayó y Harry se dirigió ahí con agilidad y quitó la capa de invisibilidad y pudo ver a Barty Crouch.

—_Renervate._ _—_Dijo Harry y cuando éste despertó y enfocó sus ojos en Harry. —_Imperius._

La mente de Barty Crouch estaba muy débil después de tantos años luchando con esa maldición.

—Comete esto. —dijo Harry dándole a Barty Crouch una pequeña piedra.

Esa piedra era la piedra _servus _una piedra prohibida ya que el que la tomaba era esclavo del que se la había dado, la piedra se incrustaba en el interior y no desaparecía en cinco años. Harry por lo tanto tenía a su merced a un servidor del Señor Oscuro.

—Escúchame bien esclavo, vas a echar la marca tenebrosa en cuanto yo me haya ido, cogerás la capa de invisibilidad y te irás a ver a Lord Voldemort y seguirás sus órdenes hasta que estés en el colegio de Magia. Una vez en el colegio tendremos una reunión en la que me contarás todo lo que te haya dicho Voldemort y seguirás mis instrucciones. ¿De acuerdo?

—Si amo, tus órdenes serán servidas. —dijo Barty totalmente a la merced de Harry Potter.

Harry se fue de allí con una gran sonrisa en la boca, corrió hasta llegar al claro en donde unos preocupados Sirius, Remus y Hermione, lo recibieron con abrazos y besos.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo? —preguntó Hermione preocupada.

—No, todo ha salido a pedir de boca. Le eché un _desmaius _al mortífago por detrás que al estar enfocado en Ron y Ginny no me había visto, el mortífago ha caído y han podido salvarse. He tardado un poco más porque he ayudado a la gente que estaba en el suelo. —mintió de nuevo Harry con desparpajo mientras se dejaba besar y abrazar por Hermione.

De pronto un haz de luz surcó el cielo y todos pudieron ver como la marca tenebrosa estaba en el cielo. Los chillidos de miedo no se hicieron esperar mientras Harry sonreía y apretaba a Hermione más cerca de él.

—Tenemos que ir, el que haya invocado la marca Tenebrosa debe ser un fiel seguidor de Voldemort y podemos estar en serios problemas. —dijo Sirius.

Los demás asintieron y siguieron el rastro de luz verde, por el camino se encontraron a muchos aurores y a gente del ministerio con las varitas preparadas entre ellos al señor Crouch, Ludo Bagaman y el señor Weasley.

Al llegar al claro en donde minutos antes había estado Harry, éste pudo ver con regocijo que Crouch Junior ya no estaba allí, la que si estaba todavía desmayada era la elfina Winky.

— ¿Un elfo doméstico ha echado la marca tenebrosa? —preguntó con escepticismo Sirius Black.

—No lo creo ya que no hay ninguna varita cerca de ella, preguntémosle. —dijo Amos Diggory. —_Renervate_.

La elfina poco a poco abrió los ojos y se asustó ver a un montón de magos y entre ellos a su amo.

—Si me permites Amos, Winky es mi elfina doméstica así que le haré las preguntas pertinentes. —dijo el señor Crouch mientras la elfina temblaba de miedo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Winki cuando expresamente te dije que te quedaras en la tienda? —le preguntó Crouch mirándola fijamente en los ojos.

—Amo, Winky tenía que salir de ahí, amo, los magos y brujas corrían y estaban aplastando la tienda, amo. —dijo la elfina con ojos llorosos.

—Elfina, soy Amos Digogory, el jefe del Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, ¿has utilizado alguna varita? —preguntó Amos de forma profesional.

—No señor, Winky es una elfina buena y no toca las varitas de los magos. —dijo la elfina con voz temblorosa mientras los demás magos peinaban la zona en busca de una varita.

—No hay ninguna varita señor, o bien el que convocó la marca tenebrosa se la ha llevado o bien alguien la ha desaparecido para ocultar la prueba del delito. —dijo uno de los trabajadores de Diggory.

—Winky, me has puesto en vergüenza y en evidencia delante de mis compañeros del Ministerio, te di una orden y no la cumpliste, te mereces un castigo ejemplar, la prenda. —dijo Crouch con desprecio y preocupación mientras le tiraba uno de sus pañuelos a Winky.

—No amo, la prenda no. —dijo Winky mientras sollozaba amargamente sobre el pañuelo.

—No lo puedo creer, Winky solamente salvó su vida, ¿es que acaso no le importa nada? —preguntó indignada Hermione en voz alta mientras se ponía al lado del elfo doméstico.

—Es mi elfo doméstico y desobedeció una orden, además está en una escena sospechosa y me ha puesto en evidencia, así que le pido que no haga comentarios de los que usted desconoce señorita…—dijo el señor Crouch con molestia mientras veía a la chica intentado consolar a su ex elfina.

—Es la señorita Black-Granger, mi protegida señor Crouch. —dijo Sirius Black con molestia ya que Barty Senior había sido el instigador de que Sirius no tuviera un juicio y por ende uno de los culpables de que pasara trece años en Azkaban.

Los demás magos se quedaron con la boca abierta al oír de boca del propio Sirius que esa chica era su protegida y que le había dado su apellido.

—Disculpe mis modales Lady Black-Granger, pero le reitero que Winky me ha decepcionado y como su amo puedo darle la prenda. —dijo Crouch con unos modales impecables. —Creo que debemos ir al Ministerio a escribir los informes pertinentes y hacer una verdadera investigación de lo sucedido.

Los magos que trabajan en el Ministerio se despidieron entre sí mientras los aurores peinaban la escena y pedían declaración a cada persona que pudiera ser útil.

— ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan cruel? —preguntó Hermione mientras intentaba consolar en vano a la elfina.

—Winky es una mala elfina, ha desobedecido la orden de su amo. —lloraba la elfina.

—Winky ¿te gustaría ser parte de mi familia? —preguntó Sirius Black mientras Hermione lo miraba con una sonrisa y Harry sonreía de medio lado. —Soy el señor Black y tengo una casa muy grande y no tengo elfo doméstico, ¿quieres pertenecerme?

La elfina lo miró con sus ojos grandes como un murciélago mientras las lágrimas caían.

— ¿Por qué el señor Black querría a una mala elfina como Winky?

—Soy un señor muy ocupado, mi casa es muy grande y apenas se cocinar bien, necesito de los servicios de un elfo doméstico y mi protegida se ve que te tiene aprecio. —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

La elfina miró primero a Sirius y luego a Hermione, se secó los ojos con el pañuelo del señor Crouch, tomó aire y con voz solemne dijo:

—Acepto ser la elfina y la guardiana de los secretos de la familia Black. —dijo la elfina mientras tomaba la mano de Sirius.

—La familia Black acepta los servicios y cuidados de la elfina domestica Winky. —dijo Sirius mientras estrechaba la mano de la elfina.

Un halo de luz amarillo los recubrió y la elfina aspiró fuerte mientras dejaba caer el trapo que tenía por ropa y aceptaba el pañuelo de seda que le daba Sirius, se lo puso como si fuera una toga y la cresta de la familia Black apareció en su pecho.

—Amo Sirius, amita Hermione. —dijo la elfina postrando una reverencia.

—Es una costumbre Hermione, Winky solo te está mostrando su gratitud, como te expliqué anteriormente los elfos necesitan la magia de los magos para vivir, es como si nuestra magia fuera su aire y ellos a cambio son los guardianes del hogar. —explicó Remus a Hermione cuando vio que ésta iba a replicar cuando vio la reverencia que les hacía.

—Volvamos a la tienda, mañana tenemos que hacer muchas cosas y tenemos que descansar. —dijo Sirius mientras conducía a los chicos a la tienda seguidos de Remus y de Winky.

**-0-**

Ala mañana siguiente, cuando apenas habían dormido seis horas, se levantaron y se dispusieron a irse, la gente que había alrededor todavía estaba conmocionada y alterada, pero no se pararon a hablar con nadie ya que tenían prisa por irse a Black Manor.

Los cuatro se desaparecieron y aparecieron en el salón de la casa, allí en el alfeizar había dos lechuzas con el sello de Hogwarts. Winky se disculpó y empezó a limpiar y a ordenar la casa mientras preparaba el desayuno.

Harry y Hermione cogieron sus cartas y empezaron a leer todo lo que tenían que llevar para su cuarto año.

— ¿Por qué necesitaríamos una túnica de gala? —preguntó interesada Hermione cuando le echó un vistazo al pergamino.

—Supongo que quizás haya un baile o algún acto oficial. —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa perruna, sabiendo por qué sería, pero no quería revelarles la sorpresa a ninguno de los dos.

Harry miraba la carta mientras sonreía, tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, pero el torneo estaba en la parte alta de sus preocupaciones ya que si todo salía bien, ese año acabaría con Lord Voldemort.

Hermione siguió leyendo el pergamino mientras mencionaba algún libro que le sorprendía mientras Remus leía su correspondencia y Sirius ojeaba junto Harry su carta de la escuela.

—Menos mal que este año no tendré Adivinación. —mencionó Harry.

— ¿Cómo? ¿En serio?, ¿Cuándo? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

—Al principio del verano le escribí a la profesora MacGonagall de que dejaba adivinación, estoy harto de que Trelawney mencione mi muerte cada dos por tres, por lo que he elegido Runas Antiguas, me examinaré el mismo día 1 después de la cena y si la apruebo pasaré a las clases de cuarto año contigo, Hermione. —dijo Harry mientras su novia lo miraba con la boca abierta.

— ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? —preguntó Hermione con un mohín.

—Quería que fuese una sorpresa. —dijo Harry besándole en la mejilla.

Mientras Hermione le comentaba a Harry que si tuviera algún problema con runas le pidiera ayuda, se dirigieron al comedor en donde Winky hizo un excelente desayuno que todos comieron con ganas; luego, se asearon y se cambiaron de ropa para ir frescos y limpios al callejón diagón.

Entraron en el concurrido callejón Diagon y se detuvieron en el Boticario para abastecerse de ingredientes de pociones; más tarde, entraron a la tienda de mascotas en donde Harry compró golosinas para su lechuza y Hermione compraba algunos juguetes para su gato Crookshank; luego, y para placer para Hermione y Remus entraron en la librería en donde compraron todos sus libros, más algunos extras interesantes así como plumas, tinteros y pergaminos. Por último, fueron a la tienda de Madame Malkin para comprarse las túnicas escolares ya que Harry había crecido y se había puesto más fuerte y las túnicas de Hermione le estaban pequeñas ya que se estaba convirtiendo en una jovencita. Además de comprar las túnicas, Harry se compró su traje para Navidad, Hermione no lo hizo ya que mañana se iría a Francia y se lo compraría en alguna Boutique de Paris.

Llamaron a Winky para que se llevara las compras a casa para poder ir más desahogados por el callejón hasta pararse en la heladería.

—Chicos, Hermione y yo vamos de ir de nuevo a la librería ya que el dependiente me dijo que a esta hora iban a traer género nuevo y quiero ver si hay algo que merece la pena y Hermione de camino también echará un vistazo. —dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

Sirius y Harry sonrieron ya que sabían que a Remus y a Hermione les encantaban los libros así que mientras ellos iban de nuevo a la librería, Sirius y Harry paseaban por el callejón; paseando se encontraron en frente de la entrada del Callejón Knockturn, iban a pasar por alto cuando tres figuras se pusieron a su altura: los Malfoy.

Lucius los miró con un gesto de desprecio, mientras Narcissa veía a su primo con disgusto y Draco estaba algo nervioso aunque pronto puso su cara estoica y altiva.

—Sirius Black y Harry Potter ... Que agradable sorpresa, encontrarnos por estos Lares. —dijo Lucius con un deje claro de burla.

—Lucius, Narcissa, Draco Malfoy... lo mismo digo, que agradable es verlos dentro de su hábitat natural. —se burló Sirius señalando el callejón oscuro.

Draco estrechó su fría y gris mirada, tan parecida a la de su padre, a Sirius. Parecía que estaba a punto de moverse, pero Narcissa rígidamente puso una mano sobre su hombro en lo que Harry consideró un toque de afecto, pero que no se veía como tal en público.

—Sirius me alegra saber que llevas el nombre de Black todavía contigo. —dijo Narcissa con resentimiento ya que si Sirius no hubiera tomado el apellido formal ante Gringotts, cuando Draco hubiese cumplido 16 años lo hubiese podido tomar.

—Sí, fue una suerte que Orión no te repudiara al final. —dijo Lucius con furia ya que la fortuna Black era mucho mayor que la suya.

—Cosas de la vida, mi madre fue la instigadora pero como todo el mundo sabe la familia Black es patriarcal y la palabra del patriarca es sagrada. —dijo Sirius disfrutando del momento.

—Dicen las malas lenguas que Azkaban te dejó infértil. —dijo Lucius con una sonrisa.

—No son las malas lenguas, es la realidad, aunque tampoco nunca me planteé tener hijos propios. —dijo Sirius saboreando el momento.

—Tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo ya que Draco será el que herede el título Black cuando mueras. —dijo Narcissa con voz melosa mientras Draco sonreía meloso.

—Creo que no Narcissa, ya tengo todo listo y he elegido a mi propio heredero. —dijo Sirius mientras Harry sonreía.

—Sabes que no puede ser Potter ya que la ley establece que una persona con apellido de una Noble Casa perteneciente a Gran Bretaña no puede heredar otro apellido a no sea que sea por línea descendiente. —dijo Lucius con una sonrisa ganadora.

—Lo sé. —dijo Sirius con un encogimiento de hombros mientras veía como Remus y Hermione se acercaban despacio a donde estaban ellos con cara de preocupación. —Os voy a presentar al que llevará mi título.

— ¿El profesor Lupin? —preguntó Draco con alegría fingida ya que al ser un hombro lobo le estaba prohibido tener descendencia así que de todas las maneras el título Black caería en sus manos.

—No, Lupin es mi pareja. La que ostentará el título, el apellido y la mitad de mi fortuna será la señorita Hermione Granger, ahora conocida formalmente como Lady Hermione Black-Granger. —dijo Sirius mientras cogía a Hermione por los hombros y les daba una sonrisa orgullosa.

Los tres Malfoys se quedaron patidifusos y rojos de la furia, el que una sangre sucia ostentara el apellido Black era una atrocidad, pero no podían decírselo ya que ahora Hermione era más poderosa que ellos, era una heredera, eso la convertía a los ojos del mundo mágico en una sangre pura, en una de las brujas más influyentes y más poderosas del mundo mágico.

—Tenemos que irnos, ha sido un placer conversar con ustedes. —dijo Narcissa tan diplomática como siempre cogiendo de la mano tanto a su marido como a su hijo.

Sirius y Harry no pudieron contener la risa y se estuvieron riendo a carcajadas mientras Hermione y Remus los miraban con expresión divertida.

El día pasó entre risas y besos robados entre los dos adultos y los dos adolescentes. Por la tarde, Sirius condujo a Hermione a su casa ya que las dos últimas semanas de vacaciones las iba a pasar con sus padres en Paris y en el sur de Francia, prometiéndole a Harry que le iba a escribir todos los días, se besaron largo rato hasta que Remus los separó.

**-0-**

Harry estaba impaciente por volver a Hogwarts, no solo por ver de nuevo a Hermione sino porque dentro del castillo estaba la diadema que era un horrocrux que pensaba eliminar y para saber a ciencia cierta los planes de Voldemort por boca de su siervo Barty que a estas alturas ya habría encerrado a Moody en su baúl y se estaría pasando por él.

Esas dos semanas las pasó con Sirius y Remus viajando por las casas que tenía Sirius, visitando gente y pasándoselo bien. Harry también fue a ver a los duendes del banco para hablar sobre un asunto de negocios que se tendría que hacer en Hogwarts.

**-0-**

El 1 de septiembre, domingo, llegó y Harry se levantó muy temprano para ordenar sus pensamientos, además de que la euforia lo embargaba ya que estaba deseando de ver a Hermione, es cierto que se habían estado mandado muchas cartas, tantas que sus lechuzas estaban extenuadas por tanto ejercicio.

A Sirius le daba mucha pena que Harry se fuera pero sabía que tenía que ir al colegio, además que ya nunca más iba a estar solo porque Remus estaría con él. Para no perder el tiempo, fue Winky quien los llevó hasta la plataforma. Se dispusieron a encontrar a Hermione la cual encontraron cerca del tren abrazando a sus padres con ternura.

Los adultos se saludaron con alegría mientras que Harry y Hermione se besaban en los labios, Harry quería besarla intensamente pero sabiendo que los padres de Hermione estaban allí no le parecía propio.

A las 10:55 entraron en el tren buscando un compartimento vacío, los dos estuvieron de acuerdo de ignorar tanto a Ron como a Ginny ya que con el primero todavía seguían enfadados y Ginny les daba escalofríos.

A las 11:00 horas, se asomaron a la ventana para darles el último adiós a sus seres queridos prometiéndoles escribir pronto.

Su puerta del compartimiento fue pronto golpeada y se abrió para mostrar a un alto, delgado, y muy tímido Neville Longbottom.

—Hum... Hey, chicos no- ¿no os importa si me siento con vosotros? —preguntó el chico nervioso.

—Claro, Neville, adelante y siéntate. —dijo Hermione dulcemente con una sonrisa reconfortante. Neville le dio una tímida sonrisa de vuelta.

—Gracias, Hermione, Harry. — dijo Neville y luego miró tras de sí. — ¿os importa chicos si se sienta con nosotros otra persona?

—No, Neville, dile que pase. —dijo Harry mientras jugaba con el pelo de Hermione.

—Gracias. —les dijo. —Anda entra, te dije que eran muy amables y que no les importaría.

Neville entró y se sentó al otro lado de Hermione, al lado de la ventana. Su invitado se sentó frente a Harry. Tenía el pelo largo rubio y una mirada muy inocente.

—Harry, Hermione, esta es Luna Lovegood. Ella es un tercer año de Raveclaw. —dijo Neville—.Mi padre y el suyo solían ser buenos amigos. Mi abuela y yo los visitamos en las vacaciones.

—Luna, ¿no es tu padre el editor del Quisquilloso? —preguntó Harry, aunque sabía la respuesta.

—Sí, papá es el editor. ¿Quieres una copia? Papá publicó un artículo acerca de la extinción de nargles—dijo Luna con voz soñadora.

—Nunca he oído sobre ellos. —dijo Hermione con sorpresa.

—No habitan en Londres sino en países que hace mucho frío como Groenlandia por eso la mayoría de la gente no los conoce. —dijo Neville mientras Hermione asentía.

—Los hijos de muggles por lo general no lo conocen, no es un tema de actualidad ni de moda. No es muy popular. — dijo Luna con una sonrisa soñadora.

Luna entregó la revista a Hermione y ella lo leyó. Harry y Neville discutieron sobre las plantas, mientras que Luna miraba a su alrededor con mirada soñadora. De la nada se oyó una fuerte explosión y rápidamente pusieron sus varitas en alto. Cuando salieron al pasillo del tren estaba nublada con humo. Ellos comenzaron a toser con fuerza. Luego, cuando el humo comenzó a aclararse, oyeron risas.

Harry y Hermione siguieron el sonido de las risas más de cerca hasta encontrarse con Fred y George mirando demasiado inocentemente el pasillo. Harry y Hermione miraron hacia la esquina y vieron a alguien con el pelo de color rosa y morado con rayas amarillas y vomitando purpurina

—Es... ¿Es eso Ronald? — preguntó Hermione con incredulidad.

Ella y Harry compartieron una mirada y estallaron en carcajadas. Los gemelos Weasley empezaron a hacer reverencias mientras la gente los aplaudía mientras que uno de los prefectos se llevó a Ron para que le quitaran el hechizo.

**-0-**

El tren se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade y todo el mundo se bajó y los cuatro compartieron un carruaje tirado por dos threstals.

— ¿Tú también los ves, Harry? —le preguntó Luna en voz baja mientras Hermione y Neville hablaban.

—Sí, desde el primer día que presencie la cara de la muerte. —dijo Harry mientras sostenía con más fuerza la mano de Hermione.

Luna no comentó nada más hasta llegar al castillo en donde se despidió de los chicos y se fue a su mesa. Neville, Hermione, y Harry se sentaron con los gemelos Weasley, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet y Demelza Robins. Charlaron tranquilamente hasta que la selección de casas empezó.

Cuando la selección acabó, Harry observó con rabia como Snape estaba allí sonriendo a sus serpientes y pudo comprobar como su esclavo estaba allí haciéndose pasar por Moody, no sabía cómo nadie todavía no reconocía que no era el verdadero, ya que Barty tenía un tic y a los pocos segundos movía la lengua como una serpiente cosa que Moody jamás hizo.

El profesor Dumbledore, seguido de la profesora McGonagall, se puso de pie para dar el anuncio de apertura.

—Bienvenidos de nuevo y doy la bienvenida a los nuevos primeros años. —dijo él con su voz resonando en el silencio. —Voy a dar la bienvenida al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el profesor Moody. Además un gran acontecimiento sucederá este año: El Torneo de los Tres Magos.

El Gran Comedor empezó llenarse de susurros ya que era una gran noticia.

—Para aquellos que no sepan que es, el Torneo de Tres Magos es una competición que se hace con otras dos escuelas en donde se escoge un campeón de cada escuela y éstos lucharan en tres pruebas muy difíciles y peligrosas. Los riesgos son muchos por lo que solo alumnos que tengan los 17 años podrán competir, para ello tenemos el cáliz de fuego en donde todos aquellos que quieran participar deberán echar un trozo de pergamino con su nombre. Habrá una línea de edad para que todos aquellos que no tengan la edad no puedan participar. —prosiguió Albus mientras los alumnos de quejaban y otros lo miraban furiosos.

—Harry prométeme que no vas a participar. —dijo Hermione mientras lo miraba con ojos tristes.

—Hermione no quiero participar, pero sabes que con la suerte que tengo, algo pasará. —dijo Harry mientras le besaba quedamente en los labios para sorpresa de muchos de sus compañeros.

Los alumnos después de cenar se dispusieron ir a sus salas comunes, Harry iba de la mano de Hermione hasta que la profesora Siniestra se adelantó.

—Señor Potter tengo entendido que quiere hacer el examen de Runas para estar en las clases de cuarto año, venga conmigo que le haré el examen. —dijo la profesora con una sonrisa tierna al ver como los dos adolescentes se besaban con timidez.

La profesora condujo a Harry a una de las aulas y le puso el examen. Harry sabía mucho de runas ya que en su trabajo de auror las había estudiado porque eran útiles a la hora de poner trampas para los magos oscuros. Harry terminó el examen en 45 minutos con el asombro de la profesora y lo corrigió en ese instante mientras Harry sonreía.

—Señor Potter, está excelente, ha sido un perfecto trabajo, se ve que se lo ha tomado en serio. Le espero en mi clase del martes. No me defraude y siga por ese camino. —dijo la profesora Siniestra con una sonrisa.

Harry salió del aula sonriente pero no se dirigió hacia su sala común sino hasta el despacho del profesor Moody. Al verlo entrar, el profesor, se puso de rodillas y le besó la túnica mientras Harry lo miraba impasible.

—Mi amo, he hecho todo lo que me dijisteis, Voldemort no desconfía de mí y me ha indicado que ponga su nombre en el cáliz de fuego. —dijo Moody expectante.

—Pon mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego, pero elimina todos los que vayan a concursar por el colegio de Hogwarts. Quiero ser el campeón de este Colegio. Indícame los planes de Voldemort. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras su siervo le contaba con todo lujo de detalles lo que había hecho y le proporcionó un mapa de donde estaba Voldemort escondido.

Después de escuchar y de dar las ordenes pertinentes, Harry salió directo hacia la sala común en donde se encontró con Hermione medio dormida. La chica lo abrazó y lo besó con fuerza cuando Harry le dijo que había pasado el examen y que pronto estaría con ella en clase.

**-0-**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó temprano y se dirigió hacia la sala de los Menesteres en busca del horrocrux, la sala cumplió su deseo y al abrir la habitación la diadema estaba en el centro sola.

—_Fiendyre._ _—_pronunció Harry y el fuego maldito en forma de serpiente salió de su varita atacando la diadema.

La diadema empezó a chillar y a encogerse, pero el fuego no tuvo piedad y al cabo de unos minutos no quedaba nada de la antigua reliquia. Harry cogió las cenizas y las echó por la ventana.

Más sonriente fue de nuevo a la sala común a tiempo de ver a Hermione. Los dos juntos fueron al Gran Comedor en donde se encontraron con Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender y Parvati.

—Hermione, Harry, ¿es cierto el rumor de que estáis juntos? —preguntó Lavender mientras todos en la mesa estaban expectantes de la respuesta de los dos.

Ya iban a contestar cuando Ronald Weasley apareció por la puerta y con una sonrisa despreocupada empujó a Neville ya que estaba sentado al lado de Harry.

—Hey chico, a que no sabéis el rumor que circula desde anoche. — dijo Ron mientras cogía varios pasteles. — La gente está diciendo que ustedes dos son una pareja y fueron vistos besándose en la sala común, y ayer por la noche en la cena. Bastante estúpido ¿no es así? —prosiguió Ron sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ron. — dijo Harry y cuando su viejo amigo se dio la vuelta habló. — Es cierto—continuó Harry tomando la mano de Hermione. —Somos una pareja. Hermione es mi novia.

La gente que estaba a su alrededor empezó a mirarlos con la boca abierta y a susurrar entre sí mientras Lavender y Parvati sonreían y aplaudían.

—Oh, vamos Harry, no voy a caer en vuestro juego, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una apuesta con mis hermanos o qué? —dijo Ron riéndose.

— ¿Hay alguna regla sobre los besos en el Gran Comedor? —preguntó Harry a Hermione.

—No. —dijo Hermione anticipando el momento con ganas de ser besaba.

Harry y Hermione le demostraron a Ron que, sin duda, los rumores eran ciertos. Todos los alumnos del Gran Comedor se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras los profesores sonreían al ver la escena.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó Ron con la boca abierta.

—Desde el Mundial de Quidditch. —dijo Hermione muy sonrojada mientras Lavender le hacia una pregunta detrás de otra.

— ¿No había más chicas que decidiste robarte a la mía? —dijo Ron con ira.

— ¿Tu chica? — preguntó Hermione mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia Ron mientras sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente. — ¿Desde cuándo he sido yo tu chica?

La atención de Ron todavía estaba en Harry mientras ignoraba Hermione.

—Sabias perfectamente que Hermione me gustaba, solo estaba esperando al momento a que se convirtiera en una chica y dejara de ser una sabelotodo. —explotó Ron.

Hermione lo miró con ira y dolor, pero no se iba a dejar apabullar, la charla con su madre la había ayudado mucho y no se iba a dejar pisotear por nadie y menos por un chico que decía ser su amigo y la denigraba sin contemplación. Se acercó a Ron y le pegó una bofetada.

—Yo soy mi propia persona y soy una chica desde que nací, no vuelvas a hablarme. —dijo Hermione mientras que las otras chicas aplaudían la valentía de Hermione.

—Weasley, la única persona a la quieres es a ti mismo. No me hablas hasta que te disculpes correctamente con Hermione. —dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a Hermione.

Ron se quedó con la cara roja y con ojos llenos de furia, sacó la varita del bolsillo pero antes de hacerlo ya tenía una varita clavada en el costado.

—Ni siquiera lo piensas Ron, ellos son felices y tienen razón, Hermione es tu amiga y la tratas fatal. —dijo Neville con valentía.

—Me da igual que sea mi amiga, es solo una traidora, es una asquerosa sangre sucia. —dijo Ron mientras muchos de los alumnos se quedaban a cuadros y Hermione lo miraba con ojos de dolor ya que nunca se hubiera imaginado que él, su amigo, le dijera esa horrible palabra.

—Retráctate Weasley, porque Hermione es ahora conocida por Lady Hermione Black-Granger, protegida de la casa Black y novia del primogénito de la Casa Potter. —dijo Harry levantándose con la varita en mano.

— ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo? —dijo Ron ya que no podía creer sus palabras.

En ese momento, un sinfín de lechuzas llegaron para traer el _Profeta _y en primera página y en primicia salían Sirius y Hermione en una foto, dándose un abrazo de despedida en el Expreso de Hogwarts con el siguiente titular.

_De bruja nacida de muggles a Lady de una Noble Casa_

Todo el mundo del Gran Comedor cogió el periódico pero fue Lee Jordan que con un hechizo s_onorus _ tal como hacía en los partidos empezó a leer la noticia en voz alta.

_Si señores del mundo mágico, Sirius Black nos ha vuelto a sorprender y no solo como ya os comenté hace una semana de que el soltero de oro estaba saliendo con un hombre, Remus Lupin, sino que ha elegido como su heredera y protegida ¡a una nacida de muggle! La señorita Granger es una estudiando de Hogwarts, la primera de su clase, ya van tres veces consecutivas que está en el cuadro de honor del colegio, además que es íntima amiga de Harry Potter, aunque los rumores nos digan que son novios, pero no tenemos constancia de ello… Todavía._

_Pues si señores y señoras, lo sabemos de buena tinta ya que es oficial tanto en el Ministerio como en Gringotts, la señorita Granger ahora reza como Lady Hermione Black-Granger y es la heredera del título Black y de la mitad de la fortuna Black, eso hace que la chica sea un buen partido._

_Es sabido de buena tinta que muchos sangres puras de nuestra comunidad han mandado ya sus lechuzas para un posible matrimonio entre ella y alguno de sus hijos al señor Black, ya que el apellido Black es muy cotizado, además de que la joven es guapa, simpática y muy inteligente. Vamos es todo un partido._

_Os seguiré informando sobre todos estos acontecimientos._

_Os ha informado Sofía Turpin de Corazón de Bruja._

Después de que Lee Jordan leyera el periódico se hizo el silencio y varios magos fijaron la mirada en Hermione como estudiando su aspecto y asintiendo.

—Harry, creo que te va a salir competencia. —dijo Lavender con una sonrisa mientras intentaba sobornar a Colin para que mandara la foto del beso de Harry y Hermione a Corazón de Bruja.

—Sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti Harry. —dijo Hermione mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

"_Puede que como dice Lavender tenga competencia, pero Hermione es solo mía y seguirá siendo así hasta el fin de mis días"_

**-0-**

_**¿Qué os ha aparecido? Espero vuestros comentarios, dudas, ideas, todo lo que me queráis decir es bienvenido. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, reviews, favoritos y además. Podéis contactar conmigo por Facebook en mi página: www. Facebook Parejas No Canon 100 Hermione (todo junto) donde hay fotos.**_

_**Por cierto echadles un vistazo a las demás historias de este reto, son las siguientes:**_

_**Ander Ghjyyt (publicado: www. Fanfiction s / 10534632 / 1 / Stabbing – the – black – souls – Reto – En – e l – filo – de – la – oscuridad)**_

_**Rosy Martinez (Publicado: www . fanfiction s / 10543836 / 1 / )**_

_**Nanny Pgranger (publicado: www . fanfiction s /10561459 / 1 /In – the – Shadows – En – el – filo – de – la – oscuridad )**_

_**(TODO JUNTO)**_

_*****Princes Lynx*****_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme. La historia es mía y pertenece al reto "En el filo de la oscuridad"**

**Capítulo 5**

Ese día fue un tanto peculiar para Harry y Hermione ya que casi todos los estudiantes del colegio los observaban al pasar cuchicheando sobre el beso que le había dado Harry a Hermione y sobre que ella ahora era una heredera de una Noble Casa.

Harry miraba a los estudiantes con una sonrisa burlona mientras cogía fuertemente a Hermione de la cintura para ir a sus clases, no le importaba nadie del colegio, solo su dulce chica, le encantaba ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando éste le besaba de improvisto.

Los profesores no hicieron ninguna alusión a la relación entre ambos y eso consoló a Hermione ya que bastante tenía con acordarse de que ella ahora era Black-Granger, como ahora la llamaban los profesores.

Lo más impactante fue cuando estuvieron en clase de pociones y ni Draco Malfoy ni sus amigos hicieron comentarios burdos sobre ella ni le dijeron ni unas sola vez "sangre sucia", es más algunos de los Slytherin le dijeron buenos días y hubo un pequeño revuelo ya que todos querían sentarse cerca de ella.

—Silencio. —rugió el hombre mientras entraba con su capa ondeando detrás de él. — Hoy realizarnos una simple poción conocida como multijugos ¿Alguien sabe de qué se trata?

Hermione levantó la mano ya que había hecho esa poción en segundo año. Harry también levantó la mano llevándose una sonrisa de Hermione.

— ¿Nadie? — inquirió el profesor. —Es lamentable. Son un cuarto año. Debería darles vergüenza no saber cómo se llama esta simple poción… Cinco puntos menos a Griffyndor por ignorantes.

—Yo lo sé, profesor—.se arriesgó a decir Hermione mientras Harry miraba con odio al profesor y bajaba la mano.

—Vaya, señorita Black-Granger, parece ser que ni con su nuevo estatus se le quita ser una sabelotodo ni cinco minutos han pasado y usted ya está abriendo su bocaza… ¿A caso alguien le dijo que dijera algo? No, nadie. Así que guárdese sus molestos comentarios para cuando alguien se los pida.

Hermione bajó la mano avergonzada mientras Harry le tocaba suavemente el muslo reconfortándola, Hermione lo miró y sonrió.

— ¿Haciendo manitas a su noviecita, Señor Potter? Treinta puntos menos para Griffyndor. —dijo Snape mientras ponía los ingredientes en la pizarra.

Harry torció el gesto pero no hizo nada, es cierto que Snape lo había salvado varias veces en el pasado pero eso no le eximia de poder ser cruel y despiadado con él.

La clase transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Ella realizó correctamente la poción y él gritó e insultó como siempre a los Griffyndor sin miramientos. Cuando llegó el final pidió que dejaran una muestra sobre su escritorio. Todos así lo hicieron pero los últimos fueron Harry y Hermione, los cuales con pociones perfectas para el horror de Snape. Los frascos estaban perfectamente tapados y con hechizos anti rompibles porque sabían de la fama del profesor.

—Potter veo que se le ha pegado algo bueno de la Señorita Black-Granger, pero no se confíe porque le estoy vigilando. —dijo Snape mientras cogía los frascos y los ponía junto con los demás. —Veinte puntos menos por hacer manitas dentro de mi clase. —prosiguió Snape al ver que la pareja se cogía de la mano para salir juntos.

—De acuerdo profesor Snape, de todas las maneras, un Potter siempre se lleva a la mujer que quiere pasando por encima de los demás. —dijo Harry con una mirada llena de crueldad mientras salía de la clase.

Severus Snape se quedó pasmado ya que no sabía si Harry Potter sabía del enamoramiento que tuvo y tenía con su madre Lily Evans.

**-0-**

Los estudiantes se dirigían al Gran Comedor para la cena, las clases habían terminado por ese día. Se sentaron al lado de Neville y Seamus, Ron se había negado a hablar con Harry y con Hermione desde el día de su beso cosa que a ninguno de los dos les importaba ya que estaban más a gusto a su aire ellos dos y también se podían relacionar con sus demás compañeros sin que los celos de Ron dominaran la situación y Ginny se comportaba de una forma pegajosa y asquerosa, mirando abiertamente a Harry intentado sentarse cerca de éste batiendo sus pestañas. Afortunadamente, Harry siempre se aseguró de mantener su distancia ya que conocía a la bruja y sabía que dentro de poco le iría llorando a su mamá y ésta le prepararía el filtro de amor. Hermione por su parte estaba triste de su nula relación con ella ya que había podido notar como Ginny simplemente la había utilizado para saber cosas de Harry.

McGonagall se puso de pie después en la cena y antes de que algún estudiante se fuera dijo:

—Alumnas y alumnos, el domingo, después del almuerzo vendrán los estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Drumstrang, no sabemos cómo vendrán así que los esperaremos en la entrada del Colegio. Espero que os comportéis como buenos anfitriones y seáis un ejemplo de buena educación.

**-0-**

Ron Weasley estaba muy furioso, ¿cuál fue el punto de ignorar descaradamente a alguien si ellos también le ignoraban a él? Ron comía su comida con avidez viendo como la feliz pareja terminaba de cenar y se iban junto con Neville, Lavender, Seamus, Dean y Parvarti. Miró hacia la mesa de los profesores y vio que se habían ido todos, esta era su oportunidad de darle una lección a Potter, por haberle quitado a su chica por la espalda. Ron se puso de pie con su varita en la mano y disparó una maldición por la espalda mientras gritaba insultos a sus antiguos amigos.

Harry sintió la presión del aire y el fluido mágico y sonrió ya que él llevaba en su mano el anillo de su familia capaz de repeler maleficios de medio nivel y sabía que Ron era un mago mediocre, así que se quedó quieto sin sacar la varita.

Ron se quedó viendo con satisfacción como el haz de luz azul iba directo a Harry y éste no hacía nada porque no se había dado cuenta, pero de pronto el haz cambió de dirección y le dio a Ron en todo el pecho lanzándolo lejos.

—Potter. —dijo el profesor Snape el cual había visto todo desde la puerta del Gran Comedor, y echando un hechizo de llamada aparecieron los demás profesores y la enfermera del Colegio.

La señora Pomfrey se dirigió directamente hacia Ron, McGonagall parecía deliberar antes de decidir que Poppy podía manejar la situación y se dirigió junto con el profesor Dumbledore a donde estaban Harry y Hermione y sus amigos.

— ¿Potter, qué le hiciste al Señor Weasley? —preguntó con burla el profesor Snape.

Harry mantuvo su cara seria, aunque por dentro estaba lleno de satisfacción.

—Lo siento, profesor, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que usted está hablando. Yo estaba conversado con mi novia y mis amigos para dirigirnos a nuestra Sala Común y en un segundo usted me está acusando de que le hice algo a Weasley. —dijo Harry tranquilamente.

— ¿Es eso cierto, chicos? —pregunto la profesora McGonagall mirando a sus leones.

—Es cierto, profesora, Harry no ha hecho nada, ni siquiera tiene la varita en su mano. —dijo Hermione con sinceridad.

Los demás, incluido Harry, sacaron sus varitas de los bolsillos para demostrar el hecho.

—Eso no prueba nada, señor Potter. —dijo Severus Snape cogiendo la varita de Harry para en pocos instantes hacerle _priori incatamen_ el cual salió un _lumus._

—Como puede ver profesor Snape, no he hecho nada al señor Weasley por lo que sus injurias han sido infundas, así que estoy esperando una disculpa. —dijo Harry Potter encarnando una ceja.

—Ahora bien, Harry, no pasa nada, el profesor Snape ha tenido un error, es humano perdonar. —dijo Albus Dumbledore en su tono conciliador.

—Es humano perdonar cuando la otra persona está arrepentida por el acto y yo todavía no he oído al profesor Snape disculparse por el error hacia mi persona. —dijo Harry Potter mientras sus amigos asentían.

—No pienso disculparme mocos insolente, sé que usted es culpable. —dijo Severus Snape lívido de la rabia.

—Profesora McGonagall usted y el director han sido testigos de que no he proferido magia sobre mi varita y el profesor sigue culpándome de un hecho que no he cometido, si sigue por esa actitud no tendré más remedio que avisar a mi padrino Sirius Black para que ponga una queja al Consejo Escolar. —dijo Harry Potter con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

El profesor Snape y el director se quedaron lívidos ya que Sirius Black era actualmente el mago más rico y con más influencias del mundo mágico y sabía que si ponía una queja contra el profesor tendría todo el apoyo del Consejo ya que seguramente querrían congraciarse con él. Dumbledore miró a Snape y éste rojo de la ira espetó:

—Siento haberle acusado injustamente cuando todas las evidencias le apuntaban a usted, señor Potter. —dijo Severus Snape rojo de la ira saliendo del Gran Comedor rápidamente.

—Espero que este contento, señor Potter. —dijo Albus Dumbledore en un tono acusatorio.

—Por supuesto, por favor indíquele al profesor Snape que le perdono. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la sala común hablando de lo sucedido, alabando a Harry por poner al profesor Snape en su sitio. Después de conversar un rato, Harry y Hermione se escabulleron a un rincón apartado.

—Hermione, a ti no puedo mentirte, si fui yo. —dijo Harry cuando Hermione estaba comentando lo sucedido.

— ¿Cómo? No tenías tu varita. —dijo Hermione muy extrañada.

—Con esto. Mi anillo de mi Noble Casa me ha defendido, me protege de pequeñas maldiciones, me indica si la comida está envenenada, en definitiva, me protege. —dijo Harry cogiendo las manos de la chica.

—Oh Harry es un anillo estupendo, me encanta de que por fin las cosas te salgan bien, no tendrás que preocuparte de si Malfoy y su séquito te golpean por la espalda. Estas protegido y a salvo. Eso me tranquiliza. —dijo Hermione mientras le besaba los nudillos.

Harry soltó un pequeño suspiro porque tenía miedo de que Hermione se pusiera defender a Ron, pero en cambio estaba con él. No pudo contenerse y la besó en los labios suavemente al principio y luego cada vez más rápido, su corazón bombeaba y sus manos estaban en las caderas de la chica.

Se besaron un largo tiempo hasta que vieron la hora y decidieron irse a dormir.

**-0-**

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó temprano al llegarle una carta del banco Gringotts donde le indicaban que la transacción por sus negocios se haría el sábado para no perturbar las clases y que no habría problemas de ningún tipo. Harry sonrió deseando que llegara el fin de semana para ver la cara que pondrían algunas personas.

Al bajar a la sala común vio a Hermione y a Neville esperándole y mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor se encontraron con Luna la cual también los acompañó. Ya dentro del Gran Comedor, los chicos se sentaron para tomar su desayuno hasta que los búhos que llevaban _El Profeta y Corazón de Bruja _llegaron. En primera plana de la revista de cotilleos se podía ver la foto de Harry y Hermione besándose en el Gran Comedor.

_El Niño-Que-Vivió hechizado por la bruja más inteligente de su año._

_Así es, damas y caballeros de la comunidad mágica. Sus ojos no le engañan. Más de una chica llorará al ver que nuestro héroe está saliendo con Hermione Black-Granger, la heredera de su padrino Sirius Black, después de todo Harry Potter, Salvador del mundo mágico es uno de los solteros más buscados y más codiciados del mundo mágico. Lo confirmamos en exclusiva que el Señor Potter y Lady Black-Granger están saliendo y no parece ser un amorío adolescente sino algo más serio, hay rumores de que el Señor Potter en breves le estará dando el anillo de compromiso de la familia Potter, así que chicos si queréis algo con ella, debéis de daros prisa._

_Aquí, en Corazón de Bruja, hemos logrado obtener los derechos exclusivos a esta increíble historia de amor y amistad, y ahora podemos, nuestros amigos lectores, felizmente compartirlo con ustedes._

" _Yo estaba totalmente intimidado e incluso un poco molesto cuando la conocí pero sobre todo, lo que sentía era admiración. Tuvimos un comienzo difícil, para ser honesto, pero en los meses que siguieron, nos hicimos amigos y esa amista creció y a través de los próximos años, me di cuenta de que había algo diferente en ella. Un día, finalmente llegó a mí. Estaba enamorado Esto fue todo. Ella era la única que realmente me veía como Harry. Ella fue la que me salvó todo el tiempo. Yo la necesitaba en mi vida, y este verano, por fin encontré el valor para invitarla a salir. Nunca he sido más feliz"_

_Con estas palabras el señor Potter nos comunicaba el inicio de sus sentimientos y de su relación, esta reportera se siente dichosa en admitir que lloró por esas hermosas palabras llenas de vida y de amor y está convencida de que el amor es real._

_Les ha hablado Sofía Turpin._

—Harry. —dijo Hermione hipando ya que al leer las hermosas palabras sus ojos se habían anegado de lágrimas. — ¿Cuándo has hablado con _Corazón de Bruja?_

Harry cogió su pañuelo de seda negra con sus iniciales grabadas en oro y empezó a secar las lágrimas de la chica mientras las demás suspiraban de amor.

—Este verano, sabía que iba a ver un gran revuelo por los últimos acontecimientos así que me cité con Sofía Turpin cuando llevábamos un par de semanas saliendo, solo que ha salido hoy la noticia.

—Oh Harry, que hermosas palabras. —dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y dejaba pequeños besos en su cuello.

El resto del Gran Comedor se quedaron mirando la bonita escena y más de una profesora se secaba los ojos con disimulo. Albus Dumbledore no era un mago feliz ya que tenía en mente que Harry saliera con la chica Weasley para tenerlo más dominado y que fuera más vulnerable ya que los Weasley eran muy fieles a él, pero eso lo cambiaba todo. Se consolaba pensando que solo iba a ser un amor adolescente.

Ginny Weasley no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Su héroe, el chico que había amado desde que era un bebé, el que la había salvado de las garras de Lord Voldemort declarando efectivamente su amor por ella siendo su caballero de brillante armadura, había declarado ante todo el mundo mágico que amaba a Hermione Granger, la ratona de biblioteca, aunque tuviera un título y más dinero que ella seguía siendo una asquerosa come-libros.

Él era el salvador del mundo mágico después de todo, y ella era tan simple y libresca y encima de todo era una hija de muggles.

¿Por qué Harry Potter, su príncipe, está con alguien más? Él estaba destinado para ella, y se casarían algún día, su madre siempre se lo había dicho. Tenía que hacer algo para proteger a su hombre. Necesitaba su dinero, su prestigio y su apellido. Ella tenía que ser admirada. Tenía que mandar una carta a su madre lo más pronto posible.

**-0-**

La semana pasaba con relativa tranquilidad, la pareja Harry y Hermione era el tema de la semana y siempre había cuchicheos y comentarios, la mayoría alegres, Harry se los tomaba con humor y siempre que escuchaba algo maliciosa, besaba a Hermione delante de todos pero que no cupieran dudas de que estaban juntos. Hermione estaba muy sorprendida al ver lo cariñoso que Harry era con ella él siempre estaba sosteniendo su mano, abrazándola, besándola... como si no pudiera tener suficiente, cosa que Hermione le correspondía ya que era como vivir un sueño, lo único que perturba su felicidad es que Ron todavía no se había disculpado con ellos y los miraba siempre con mala cara. Hermione sabía que su amistad con Ron iba acabar pronto porque un amigo de verdad se alegraría de que sus mejores amigos fueran felices y él no lo hacía, sino que era desagradable y a veces cruel, nunca delante de Harry ya que parecía que había aprendido la lección, pero sabía por boca de otras personas, que los ponía a caldo, cosa que la gente se había cansado de escucharle ya que siempre iba con la misma cantinela y todos podían observar la buena pareja que hacían.

El sábado llegó y Harry se levantó muy contento de la cama, sabiendo lo que venía hoy, esperó a Hermione en la sala común y se fueron junto con Neville y Luna que había cogido la costumbre de esperarlos en el pasillo.

Estaban los alumnos desayunando cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y una horda de duendes de Gringotts, entraron.

—Soy Raknor, señor Potter, el encargado de llevarme el basilisco de la Cámara de los Secretos para su venta. —dijo el duende acercándose a Harry mientras éste asentía y comenzaba a levantarse.

— ¿Qué negocios tiene Gringotts en Hogwarts? —preguntó Albus Dumbledore.

—El Señor Potter ha dispuesto la venta del basilisco que el mató en segundo año ya que es un desperdicio tenerlo hay descomponiéndose cuando todo se puede aprovechar. —dijo Raknor sin contemplaciones.

—Usted mocoso insoportable, no quitará nada de Hogwarts. El basilisco es parte de la escuela por lo que todo le pertenece a ella, así que abra la cámara y despida a los duendes. —dijo Snape codicioso de todos los ingredientes que podía conseguir.

—El basilisco no pertenece a la escuela ya que fui yo quien lo mató, si hubieses sido un profesor el basilisco le hubiese pertenecido a la institución, al haberlo matado yo, me pertenece, derechos de conquista. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras Dumbledore asentía al ver que Harry tenía razón y maldiciéndose por no haber pensado en ello antes.

—Aparte del negocio de Gringotts, todo aquel que quiera ver la Cámara de los Secretos y el basilisco muerto, puede acompañarnos, siempre y cuando no molesten a los funcionarios del banco que amablemente nos dejaran ver como hacen su trabajo. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras se producía un gran revuelo en el Gran Comedor ya que todo el mundo quería ver al basilisco.

—Alumnas y alumnos, por favor, compórtense, el señor Potter nos está dando una gran oportunidad, ¿verdad Albus? Ver la Cámara Secreta que tanto dolor nos causó y poder relatarla en los libros de historia para la posteridad. —dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando al profesor Dumbledore.

El profesor se sentía acorralado, por un lado quería mantener contento a Snape y sabía que los ingredientes del basilisco lo haría, pero por otro, Harry Potter era su legítimo dueño y le estaba dando la oportunidad a los estudiantes de Hogwarts ver algo nunca visto en la historia, incluso él tenía curiosidad, así que tenía que dejarlo pasar.

"_De todas las maneras es bueno de vez en cuando darle un capricho a Harry"_

Harry echó un vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Colín, supongo que tienes tu cámara, ¿te gustaría hacer fotos? —preguntó Harry aunque sabía la respuesta a su pregunta ya formulada.

Colín saltó literalmente de su asiento por la gran oportunidad, no solo era ver al basilisco sino que podía mostrarles las fotos a todos_, _su sueño siempre había sido ser fotógrafo, pero sabía que en el mundo de los magos era más difícil pero con esta oportunidad podía hacerse un nombre, publicando sus fotos.

Hermione estaba blanca como el papel, pero estaba determinada en bajar hacia la Cámara y mirar el monstruo que la había petrificado y le había apartado de Harry durante un tiempo.

— ¿Hermione? ¿Estás lista?—preguntó Harry dándole la mano.

—Si Harry, tengo que hacer esto, por mí y por nosotros. —dijo ella cogiendo su mano con firmeza.

—Luna, sé que tu padre en su revista habló muchas veces de la Cámara Secreta, puedes hacer un artículo sobre ello. —dijo Harry mirando a Luna la cual abrió mucho los ojos y asintió.

—Yo puedo proporcionarte las fotos. —dijo Colín con simpatía.

—Muy bien chicos, iremos en grupos; primero irá cuarto año de todas las casas junto con la señorita Lovegood para su reportaje y el jovencito Creveey. Luego irán los de primero y así sucesivamente. Chicos prepárense. —dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Harry asintió y acompañó a todo cuarto año hacia el cuarto de baño de Myrtle seguido de los duendes los cuales estaban impacientes por hacer su trabajo.

Harry se acercó a la grifería y habló pársel, al contrario de lo que se pensaba en un futuro, el pársel no fue dado por el horrocrux sino que fue un don que había estado dormido en toda su familia desde tiempos de Merlín, solo que él al haber tenido el horrocrux lo estimuló, pero nunca desapareció.

Los duendes fueron los primeros en pasar y pusieron un encanto amortiguador mientras Harry echó un hechizo no verbal de magia oscura el cual impedía el paso a cualquiera que no tuviera buenas intenciones o tuviera un corazón oscuro.

—Hermione cariño, tú sabes que no te dejaré sola. —dijo Harry abrazando a su chica viendo que ésta temblaba un poco.

—Lo se Harry, solo es un poco de miedo, sé que contigo no me pasará nada. —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Los condujo hacia abajo, pero la verdadera diversión comenzó después de que los duendes bajaran, Albus intentó entrar en la rampa, pero no pudo pasar por la barrera invisible que Harry había echado pero como era magia tan antigua y poderosa, Albus no creía que hubiese sido él.

Como era de esperar la barrera también bloqueó Severus, el cual muy enfadado espetó:

—Potter, quita la barrera. —dijo Snape muy enfadado.

—Otra vez, profesor Snape me está acusando de algo que no soy culpable, si la barrera no le deja pasar, quizás es porque Hogwarts no lo considera digno de verlo. —dijo Harry mientras se deslizaba por la cuesta con Hermione.

Minerva McGonagall pasó vacilante por la rampa y pudo pasar sin problemas. La ira de Snape fue subiendo exponencialmente mientras observaba como los demás profesores entraban sin problemas mientras que Dumbledore pensaba por qué Hogwarts habría hecho la barrera ya que no pensaba en ningún momento que hubiera sido Harry ya que no lo creía tan poderoso ni tan conocedor de magia antigua.

Todo el cuarto año de Gryffindor entró, menos Ronald Weasley que frustrado empezó a pegarle patadas a los grifos haciendo que Myrtle lo persiguiera por perturbar su tranquilidad; todos los Huffelpuff menos Zacarias Smith entraron, el cual también frustrado se sentó a esperar a que sus compañeros regresaran; en cuanto los Ravenclaw solo los prefectos entraron ya que la mayoría eran cómplices de los malos tratos que se les daba a Luna mientras que muchos chicos de Slytherin menos Draco y sus compinches, pudieron entrar sin problemas entre ellos la señorita Davis, Daphne y Nott.

Hubo más sorpresas cuando los demás cursos pasaron ya que fueron la mayoría de los Ravenclaw los que no entraron, Cho Chang hizo un gran berrinche cuando su novio Cedric entró sin ella y hubo sorpresa cuando Pucey, Haggis y otros miembros de la casa de las serpientes entraron. No fue sorpresa que Ginny no pudiera entrar pero ésta se jactaba de que ya lo había hecho pero nadie le hizo caso.

**-0-**

Todos ellos se reunieron en un grupo esperando a que los duendes quitaran las rocas que obstruían el camino.

—Aquí es donde el fraude de Lockhart trató de _Obliviate _a mí y a Ron. Fuimos a buscar su ayuda porque él era el profesor de Defensa, pero solamente era un fraude y un cobarde, él quería dejarnos aquí mientras el jugaría al héroe trágico para escribir otro libro. —dijo Harry al grupo mientras Luna cogía notas para su reportaje y Colín hacia fotos de todo.

Los duendes habían despejado un pasaje para poder ir hasta la gran puerta con serpientes en él.

—Seguramente no haya un buen olor, así que solicito a los profesores a usar su magia con el fin de poder respirar adecuadamente y podamos hacer mejor nuestro trabajo. —dijo Rakno mientras los profesores asentía y levantaban sus varitas por si acaso.

Las antorchas se encendieron alrededor de las paredes y el basilisco fue revelado, haciendo que todo el grupo gritara por el miedo y la sorpresa.

Barchoke, uno de los duendes que llevaba la transacción monetaria, se quedó de piedra al ver el tamaño de la serpiente por lo que se acercó a Harry y a Hermione y dijo con asombro en su voz:

— Señor Potter, me temo que hemos subestimado seriamente el valor de esta bestia. Nunca antes se ha descubierto uno de este tamaño, Gringotts estaría más que dispuesto a re negociar su pago.

—Barchoke, ¿verdad? Hicimos un trato y estoy contento con el pago, pero si usted se siente mal siempre donar el dinero a St. Mungo para que haya más experimentos, donar alguna piel de basilisco para hacer trajes protectores a los aurores o para la gente víctima de la primera guerra.—dijo Harry con modestia ya que no le hacía falta el dinero.

El duende tenía miedo que Harry Potter pensara que lo habían engañado en el precio y, mientras que un duende le encantó la obtención de beneficios, tenía que haber honor en ello. Así que asintió a Harry y se puso a disponer de las cuentas para llevar a cabo la transacción. Después de todo siempre era buena la publicidad en donde Harry Potter y Gringotts se unieran para donar dinero.

**-0-**

Los grupos fueron sucediéndose en la cámara mientras que Harry explicaba algunas cosas mientras Luna escribía y Colín hacia fotos. Al final del día casi todos los estudiantes, menos los no admitidos por la barrera, habían visto a la bestia y como los duendes trabajaban con ahínco.

Al final del día no quedaba nada del basilisco por lo que Harry Potter se despidió de los duendes, pero antes de irse Rakno se acercó a Justin, a Penélope, a Colín, a Hermione, a Filch y al fantasma Nick Casi Decapitado.

—Esto es una compensación por haber estado petrificados. —dijo el duende dándole a cada uno una carta y un cheque de Gringotts.

—Pero aquí hay un cheque por 50.000 galeones. —dijo Justin viendo el dinero.

—Es lo justo nadie hizo nada para detenerlo hasta que el Señor Potter mató a la bestia por lo que el Señor Potter ha estimado una justa compensación.—dijo el duende antes de irse.

—Harry esto es demasiado. —dijo Hermione mirando el dinero.

—Sabes que no lo es, lo puedes utilizar para comprar los libros que quieras, para hacer investigaciones o para irnos de vacaciones este verano todos juntos. —dijo Harry mientras le besaba quedamente en los labios.

— ¿Y dónde está el nuestro Potter?—preguntó Ron señalando el suyo y el de Ginny.

—El haber salvado a tu hermana es un precio bastante justo. —dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

**-0-**

El domingo llegó todavía con la excitación de haber visto al basilisco, ya que Colín hizo montones de copias para que todos lo pudieran ver pero las mejores las dejó para el reportaje de Luna, la cual había mandado una lechuza a su padre con todo el escrito.

Al mediodía, Dumbledore se puso de pie y dijo que los estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Drumstrang iban a estar pronto así que todos los alumnos salieron al patio para ver un impresionante carro con caballos alados y un gran barco salía del Lago Negro.

El barco atracó y los carruajes aterrizaron y los estudiantes entraron en el castillo mirando de soslayo a los nuevos integrantes ya que muchos de ellos habían identificado a Viktor Krum, ya que era un buscador mundialmente conocido. Harry apretó la mandíbula y cogió a Hermione de la cintura que sabía que Krum se iba a fijar en su chica y eso le producía unos celos terribles de los cuales Hermione no se dio cuenta.

Los estudiantes se sentaron, las chicas de Beauxbatons se sentaron en la mesa de los Ravenclaw y los chicos de Drumstrang en la mesa de los Slytherin. Todos comieron con ganas hasta ver como Dumbledore se levantaba y Filch con su nueva ropa traía el Cáliz de Fuego.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Como todos ustedes saben Hogwarts es el anfitrión del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Este Torneo traerá gloria y honor eterno, pero el Ministerio y los directores de los colegios hemos decidido que ningún menor de diecisiete años podrá entrar por lo que pongo ahora mismo una línea de edad. —dijo Dumbledore dibujando la línea delante de todos. —Tenéis hasta mañana por la noche para poner vuestro nombre, una vez que lo pongáis y seáis elegidos no podréis echaros atrás. Buenas noches.

Los estudiantes del colegio iban hasta sus salas comunes comentando sobre el Cáliz de Fuego, algunos indignados porque no podrían presentarse y otros como Harry sonriendo por lo que iba a hacer.

**-0-**

Era lunes por la mañana y después del desayuno tenían clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a todos les encantaba esa clase ya que aunque Moody diera miedo, daba unas excelentes clases.

Después de un tiempo en la clase, Moody comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre Imperdonables, y Harry se dio cuenta de que hoy sería el día en que iban a ser sometidos a la maldición _Imperius_. Podía quitárselo perfectamente bien por su entrenamiento en los aurores, pero tendría que fingir hacerlo como la otra vez, como si fuera un niño.

Tendría que fingir que no tenía ni idea de cómo se las arregló para quitársela. Moody pasó por alrededor de la clase, lanzando el _Imperius_ a los estudiantes haciendo que cada uno de ellos hiciera algo impresionante.

Finalmente, fue el turno de Harry, y Moody lanzó el hechizo, y luego le ordenó que saltara encima de su mesa y bailara en ella.

Tratando de al menos fingir que tenía un cierto nivel de dificultad con esto, él echó un vistazo a la mesa con nostalgia, y dio un paso hacia ella... sólo para dar la vuelta, mirar al profesor a los ojos y decir, en su voz más inocente, y confusa.

—No, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? Es estúpido. —dijo fingiendo una vez más.

—Bueno señor Potter, parece que usted puede quitárselo muy bien, te ha costado pero muy bien, ese es el espíritu. —dijo Moody mientras sonreía con incredulidad.

Moody pudo ver como Hermione le sonreía a Harry con orgullo mientras éste le sonreía de vuelta.

—Usted es la siguiente, señorita Black-Granger. _Imperius. —_Los ojos de Hermione se volvieron vidriosos. —Ahora señorita Black-Granger baila alrededor de la habitación.

Hermione parecía que lo iba a hacer sin oponer resistencias, hasta que al final dejó de mover los pies y se quedó parada en su sitio.

—Excelente, le ha costado trabajo, pero veamos si puede quitárselo del todo. Señorita Granger bese al señor Malfoy.

Hermione fue yendo lentamente hacia él mientras Draco miraba de forma burlona a Potter ya que éste estaba lívido de la ira al ver como Draco posaba sus brazos en la cintura de ella.

—Pero no...—Dijo la chica separándose de Draco. —Usted no es Harry.

Los ojos de Hermione volvieron a su origen y se apartó lo que más pudo de Draco mientras Harry se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

—Sólo quería poner a prueba tus límites señorita Black-Granger. Muy buen trabajo. Usted no lo hizo bien por completo, por supuesto, pero se las arregló para hacerlo parcialmente, que es bastante el logro. 10 puntos para Gryffindor.

—Harry sabes que nunca lo hubiera besado, solo te quiero a ti. —dijo Hermione mientras se dejaba abrazar por su novio mientras Moody seguía con la clase.

—Lo sé, solo que Malfoy hubiese aprovechado la situación, si hubiese tocado aunque sea uno de tus cabellos lo hubiera matado.

Hermione sonrió enamorada y sin que nadie lo viera, besó a Harry quedamente en los labios. La clase terminó pero Harry le dijo a Hermione:

—Adelántate a Herbología, quiero comentar unas cosas con el profesor Moody sobre la maldición _imperius._

Hermione sonrió y se fue con Neville y Parvati hacia herbología mientras Harry cerraba la puerta con llave.

—Esclavo, dime las nuevas noticias.

—Se espera que yo emita un _Confundus_ en el cáliz de fuego, por lo que el cáliz crea que haya una cuarta escuela para después presentar su nombre y quedar como el único candidato.

—Tú no va a hacer eso, esclavo vas a eliminar cualquier nombre que haya para Hogwarts y pondrás el mío. Quiero ser el campeón de Hogwarts, ¿entendido?

Harry sabía que el Cáliz lo elegiría pero quería tener todo cubierto ya que aunque tuviera 14 años seguía manteniendo su magia del futuro, además con el conocimiento y la sabiduría, así si él era el campeón de Hogwarts, Cedric no moriría y podría salvarse. Se lo debía.

**-0-**

El día de la Elección llegó, y Harry se sentó con Hermione en la mesa de Gryffindor, Neville a su izquierda, y Ginny justo en frente de él y Ron, al menos, a una distancia razonable. Había empezado sentarse en el extremo lejano de la mesa al principio de estar en el colegio, y ahora parecía estar acercándose. Harry asumió que el muchacho había recibido órdenes de su madre de volver a ser su amigo, pero una vez que Ron dejara de hablarle por el incidente del Torneo podría romper lazos con él definitivamente teniendo un motivo mayor haciendo que Hermione también cortara lazos con él.

—Empecemos, el campeón de Durmstrang es Viktor Krum; la campeona de Beauxbatons es, Fleur Delacour y el campeón de Hogwarst es, ¿H-Harry Potter?—dijo Albus Dumbledore sorprendido al leer el nombre de Harry como campeón de Hogwarts.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, pero Harry puedo ver la mirada de preocupación de Hermione y la mirada de celos que le mandó Ron.

"_Que comience el show"_

**-0-**

_**¿Qué os aparecido? ¿os ha gustado? Como ya sabéis este fic pertenece al reto "En el filo de la oscuridad" así que ya sabéis pasaros por el resto de fics de este reto, se actualiza cada dos semanas así que tenedme paciencia. Dudas, sugerencias y reviews serán bien recibidos.**_

_*****Princes Lynx*****_


End file.
